Beastboy older brother
by bahamut supreme
Summary: MEGA MAN X TEEN TITANS CROSSOVER: Two reploids from the future come too the past with two goals in mind, to capture beast boy and terminate anyone who gets in their way. COMPLETE.REPOSTED. Fixed as many typos as possible
1. Chapter 1

Beastboy's older brother 

**Author's Note:** I've decided to make the for prologue chapters into one complete chapter.

Also I've reread my story fixing any grammars errors I could fine and reposted everything again.

Disclaimer I don't own teen titans or mega man x or any characters from other series that I intend too use.

**Author's Note: **I'm going too use mega man x who appeared once on the mega man cartoon in the American version. For those who already know the show and those who don't the title was MEGA X. Also X will have a reploid form and human form, it will be explain later in the story.

P.S This is my first story so let me know if stinks or has any good possibilities.

**Summary: **Two reploids from the future come too the past with two goals in mind, to capture beast boy and terminate anyone who gets in their way.

Prologue:

A young Mark Logan was driving his pregnant wife at great speed too the Row Haven City hospital. Marie his wife was in great agony because their baby was due at any moment.

When they arrived at the hospital, Mary was immediately transferred to the delivery room. Mark was left behind in the waiting room.

45 minutes after Marie's father the renowned scientist Dr Thomas Light arrived at the waiting room.

"How's Marie doing?" , asked Dr Light.

"Well the doctor hasn't come out yet", said Mark

Just then the door opened and out came the nurse with a baby in her arms.

"Congratulation's, she said; You're the proud father of a healthy baby boy.

Mark and Thomas looked at the baby in her arms; he had brown hair like Mark and his eyes were green just like Marie.

Mark was a proud father and Dr Light was a proud grandfather.

Afterwards they followed the nurse and the baby too the room, were Marie was sleeping.

She woke up and saw her father and husband looking at her with a smile on their faces.

"Have you decided on a name for him yet?" asked Dr Light.

" No we haven't" said Marie who looked at her husband who was in deep thought.

" I've got" it how about David said Mark.

Marie pondered a little but smiled agreeing with the name.

"So it's settled his name will be David" said Dr Light.

"Yes welcome too the family David Logan" said Marie and David in unison.

The family was all smiles, but unknown too them disaster would strike in worst way ever and the ultimate decision will be taken too save a life.

Prologue part two:

Takes place one year after the birth of David.

With the success of the Logan family on field of Biology and Marie Father a well-known scientist one would think they were on easy street.

But with fame came jealousy and there was no one who hated Dr light more then his rival Dr Wily.

On an uncharted island the in the middle of nowhere there was a castle with a shape of a skull in front.

Inside doctor Wily was busy with a virus that would kill doctor Light grandson in a very slow and painful way. He was laughing a sadistic laugh just knowing that there was no cure for this virus. At first he wanted too infect the entire family but he decided that infecting the baby was more evil, just thought of doctor Light seeing his grandson die in front of him in a slow manner and that there was nothing he could do about it was good enough for him.

The reason for his great hatred towards doctor Light was that he exposed him too the scientific community about his dangerous experiment with viruses that did where unknown too man kind. He got banned from the scientific community and all his reached had been destroyed too save guard mankind.

Afterwards he retreated too his secret hideout where know one has ever heard from him since. Until the night a meteor crashed a few miles from his hideout.

As he arrived at the crash site he saw that the meteor was about 15 inches in diameter.

With his crane he transported the meteor too his hide, where he began too study it structure.

That's where he discovered the alien virus, and the beginning of the suffering for his rival. Wily didn't care if he got arrested or the death sentence all he wanted was revenge.

After he finished the virus he called upon an assassin to go to the Logan estate and to infect the baby with the virus. The assassin asked why could just kill the entire family, and told him that it was none of his business.

The assassin then left and went too work.

"Soon Doctor Light will pay for what he did too me", said Wily.

Prologue part three:

The assassin arrived at the Logan estate avoiding detection, he climbed the tree that was close too the baby's room.

He opened the window and went inside the room. Once inside he saw baby Dave sleeping in his crib. The assassin pulled out the needle and administered the virus too the baby.

The baby felt a pain sensation and began too cry, the assassin left very quickly through the window.

Once his parents arrived the saw that David was becoming red and he was burning up with a fever. Marie's father came also and told them too go see a friend of him who was a child specialist.

Once they arrived at the specialist, he took blood sample of the baby and all the steps necessary. He told them he would have the results in an hour.

Marie and Mark waited along side with her father who also arrived.

After an hour the specialist called Dr Light into his office.

"What is Rick? " asked Dr Light.

"Take a look at this" said Rick showing him the blood sample he took from David.

Dr light looked trough the microscope and was shocked at what he saw.

There were strange organisms eating away every cell from the blood.

"What kind of a virus is this? " asked Doctor Light.

"I don't know, I never saw anything like this before, I may dare even that the virus is not of this world" said Dr Rick.

"Where could it had come from" he asked.

Doctor Light already knew the answer it was Wily no doubt about it.

They told the parents about the virus and they were devastated.

"Wily will pay for this" said Mark.

"We've already informed the government, they will go after Wily immediately and stop him.

In the mean time me an Rick are going too work on an antidote" said Light.

After a few days of research the to scientist could come up with a cure for the virus and time was short for baby David was crying in agony.

Wily before his death had sent them a video message saying that there wasn't a cure for the virus because it's of alien origin.

After the military arrived had is base and begun to attack him Wily had committed suicide not before activating the base self destruct system, crushing all hopes of finding a cure or any info on the virus.

Marie and Mark were devastated because their baby was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it.

But Dr Light wasn't about too give up he had one more trick up his sleeve, but it was up too the parents if he could use it or not.

Prologue 4

Dr Light had called Marie and Mark to his laboratory.

"Dad what's this about?" asked a crying Marie with a Mark trying too console her.

Dr Light looked at his daughter with compassionate eyes, he never thought that someone would get revenge on him by infected his only grandson.

"As you know the virus that has been introduced too David is eating away every cell in his body and it only be a couple days until he dies" said Light.

" For years I've been building a time travel machine which in theory should work" he said.

"Then let's use it too change the past, so we can save our child" said Mark.

Dr Light gave him a sad look and began too speak.

"The time machine could go back in but it can't return too the future and the person that when into past would be stuck there and that could have devastating result on the time stream", said Light.

"Our only hope is too sent him into the future and hope that there will be a cure against the virus", he said.

The parents thought about it and had agreed too sent him into the future knowing that they will never see him again.

Dr Light took them too the time machine where everything was ready, there was a message in it for the people of future telling about David condition.

Marie put the child into the machine and looked at him for the last time.

Mark put half a pendant next too the child.

With everything ready Dr Light set the time machine too go 500 years into the future.

As the machine began to start it glowed white and made a noise before disappearing.

Marie was crying more then ever, but the two men began to console her by telling her that David would be ok.

No one in the family would guess that by sending David too the future, mankind will have one of the greatest hero too defend it.

**This was my introduction too the Beast boy older brother, let me know what you think. **

**Please review, flames are welcomed **


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 1

It was another normal day in the titans tower; Cyborg and Beastboy were playing death racers 4 on their game station while Robin was training in the gym.

Starfire has managed too drag Raven out of her room so that could paint each other's toenails.

Beastboy was in the lead with Cyborg following close behind.

"Ha eat my dust Cyborg' there's no way you going too beat me this time" said Beastboy.

" Don't worry you little green elf, you're going too screw up sooner or later and then I'll win automatically," said Cyborg.

Suddenly the doorbell rang which made Beastboy lose his concentration and crash his car. "Ah man" moaned Beastboy.

"In your face Beastboy" said Cyborg laughing at him while his car crossed the finish line.

Robin went too open the door. In front of him stood a man in his late sixties wearing a business suit. " Good Afternoon young man, I'm looking for a Mr. Garfield Mark Logan" said the man.

Robin and the rest of the titans except for BeastBoy looked very a bit worried, because this man could be dangerous if he knew Beast Boy's real name.

Robin was about to tell the man that there was know one here by that name, when Beastboy cut him off by saying that it was him.

Jason: "Ah Mister Logan my name is Jason Greenfield and I was your father's lawyer before he past away".

Beastboy looked at the man with a blank stare not knowing what too say.

Robin invited the man inside so that they could talk.

"So mister Greenfield what do you want from Beastboy" asked Robin.

"I'm here to deliver these documents and diary too mister Logan" said Greenfield.

As he opened his briefcase he began to tell Beast boy that his parents had instructed him, too give Beastboy these documents at his 15th birthday incase something happened to them.

He handed Beastboy a hold diary and the documents.

"These belonged to my parents?" asked Beastboy.

Jason: "Yes; they were good people it's a shape what happened too them in Africa".

(Author's note: if you want too know what happened too Beastboys parents, look it by typing up Beastboy origon in google, you find a summary about his past)

"Please read the diary very carefully Mr. Logan.

Jason: "Oh before I forget, here is the access key to you grandfathers laboratory and address, I believe you find more answers after you've finished reading the diary.

Jason was one of the few people who knew about Beast boy older brother, but he never approached him due to his parent's wishes. They wanted Beast boy too learn the truth from them even if they're not alive through their hand writhing.

With his job done Jason said his goodbye too the titans.

Beastboy was about to go too his room when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Titans trouble" said Robin.

The monitor showed Cinderblock attacking Starlabs laboratory at the eastside of the city.

The titans rushed too the T car and headed of to the laboratory.

Meanwhile in the year 2483, Mega man x and Zero where chasing down Storm Eagle who had stolen some lithanium rods for Sigma.

"Give up Storm eagle" yelled X.

"Never, we mavericks are destined too rule the world" said Storm Eagle.

" You mavericks are all the same with your "I want too rule the world speeches" said Zero.

They managed too hurt Storm eagle left wing making it impossible for him to fly away.

Storm eagle used is tornado buster on the maverick hunter but they avoided it with ease.

Zero got close enough to cut Storm eagle buster off with his Z saber and took the lithanium rods. With that X blasted Storm eagle to pieces with his X buster.

With the lithanium rods recovered the hunter went back too HQ.

Dr Cain was waiting for them too report him about the situation, because he was very concerned that the rods where stolen away because the mavericks had inside help to get the metal from the laboratory.

X and Zero came back and reported that everything was under control.

Cain let out a breath of relief, because if Sigma got his hands on Lithanium the war would be a lot harder then it already is.

In another part of the city, in an underground base, Sigma was cursing about the failure off his latest plan too get the Lithanium.

Sigma: "Damn that X and Zero they always managed too stop my plans for destroying the humans".

All of Sigma followers stayed clear from him, because when Sigma gets angry he'll kill anyone who was in the same room as him either a follower or not.

"If only X never have existed, " he yelled.

" That could be arranged said a voice", Sigma turned and saw Serges (one of the X hunters) behind him.

Sigma grabbed him by the neck and asked him what he means by that.

Serges was struggling from Sigma's grip until he let him go.

Serges coughed a little before speaking.

"My researched on X has produced result, it seems X is related too a Teen Titan called Beast boy.

"What the relation" asked Sigma.

"I could not get anymore information on him because the have detected me hacking into their systems so they blocked me, but I believe that maybe one of the descendents of Beastboy could have created Mega Man X.

Sigma: "I hope for your sake that you are right Serges". He summoned Vile and Sparkmandrill.

When they arrived Sigma told them that he was sending back too the year 2001 and they were too capture the one called Beastboy, so that he may kill him infront of X and see X fade into nothingness.

They opened a time portal and went through it.

Meanwhile at Maverick hunters HQ, Doctor Cain called X too his office.

"X we've detected someone hacking in our systems, it seems they where looking for info about you" said Cain.

"It must have been Sigma" said X.

" Your probable right; the info that they we're looking at was about your brother X, said Cain.

Cain knew about X's origin and that why any info about X has been classified.

X became angry that Sigma was planning something against him by using his little brother.

Cain: "X, I know you could have gone back too your time at any time, but you knew that if Sigma found out about your brother he'd go after him.

Suddenly the door was opened to reveal Zero.

Zero: "Doctor Cain we have a problem, we detected a time portal opening and it goes too the year 2001 at Jump city.

"X we have no time to spare, open a portal and go after them" said Cain.

"I'll go with you" said Zero.

"No X has too do this alone" said Cain.

Cain: " X take this saber and give to Beastboy it's specially design to match his DNA".

With that X dashed off through the portal, this time it was personal for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 2

Timeline 2001

At Starlabs the workers were panicking and running for their lives as Cinderblock was going on a rampage true the lab.

Finally he reached his destination, which was a big iron door with " DO NOT ENTER" label on it.

He smashed door the open and went inside. Look around he saw his objective, which was the metal Lithium, which Slade had ordered him to get.

When he was in reach of the metal a green energy ball hit him in the back.

Robin: "You know Cinderblock you shouldn't take what's not yours".

Cinderblock ripped the steel beam of one of the roof supports and began swinging it trying too hit the titans.

The Titans leapt out of way with Cyborg and Starfire shooting their energy beams at him.

Raven used her magic too pick up the remaining piece of the door and throw it at him.

Beast boy transformed into a T rex and charged at Cinderblock smashing him in the wall.

Robin threw his explosive birdarang at Cinderblock, which made Cinderblock disoriented and made him hit his head on roof support causing it too break and making the roof fall on top of him knocking him out.

The cops came and took Cinderblock in specially made giant handcuffs to the state penitentiary

Starfire : " Friends we are victorious, let us go and celebrate by going to the joint of pizza".

Cyborg: "All right what ya say Robin you up for a slice"

Robin: "Count me in, what about you two?" He looked at Beastboy and Raven.

Raven: " Whatever"

Beastboy: "Um if guys don't mind I'll skip pizza and go back home, you know stuff to do".

Robin: Ok Beastboy will see you back at the tower and bring you something too eat.

Beastboy: "Thanks man" and with that he transformed into an eagle and flew back home.

Meanwhile at one of Slade hideouts, Slade was cursing for the failure of Cinderblock.

In the beginning Slade had fun toying with the Titans, but they soon became a nuisance when they began stopping all of his plans.

But this time he was going too eliminate the titans once and for all.

Beastboy in the mean time had reached has reached the tower. He went inside and picked up all the documents that were given too him.

He went too his room and locked himself inside.

As he began too read the letter.

_My dear Garfield,_

_If you are reading this letter then by now you know that we are death._

_We're sorry we weren't around for your 15__th__ birthday my son, but we will always be with you in spirit._

_Garfield there is something you must know, you have an older brother who's name is David._

Beastboy was shocked by what he read. "Dude I have an older brother?! He said as he kept on reading.

_He was born 7 years before you were born, but faith came and took him from us._

_Garfield I know this must be a complete shock for you please don't cry. _

_Your brother became very sick from a virus that was injected in him._

_Your grandfather Dr Light had made a time machine in order too sent David too the future that he might be saved._

_But everything will be explained too you in the diary._

_Jason Greenfield is a close friend of ours so you can trust him._

_There are picture of your brother and your self in the diary._

_Your father and I will always love the two of you even if were not here._

_Garfield please take care of your self and use your powers wisely._

_Love_

_MOM AND DAD._

Beast boy was sad when finished reading the letter, he could believe that he had a brother that was sent too the future.

He began reading the diary in which his father had written in, it started the day that David was born on and ended the day after the boating accident in Africa.

Beastboy couldn't remember much about his grandfather since he only three years old at the time and that he died a few months later from a heart attack.

As he continued reading his father's diary one particular date caught his attention.

It read: Our son Garfield has caught a very strange disease and trough my research it seems that only animals can survive it.

WE HAVE ALREADY LOST A SON THROUGH ANOTHOR VIRUS BY SENDING HIM TOO THE FUTURE, WE WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER ONE.

This time we're on our own, after Marie's father's death, he won't be here too help us.

But through him I've learned too never GIVE UP and so I WILL FIND A CURE TOO SAVE OUR SON.

Beastboy was amazed at his grandfather and parents determination in order to save him and the brother that he will never meet.

In the meantime the rest of the titans have already arrived at the tower.

Raven: " Strange the living room is clean and there's nothing broken": she said while looking around for anything weird.

Starfire: "Maybe friend Beastboy didn't arrive home yet"

Raven: " No he's here I can sense him".

Cyborg and Robin looked at Raven suspiciously.

Raven: " What?"

Robin: "Oh nothing it just weird that you are able to sense Beastboy's presence".

Raven: " I don't know what you are talking about"; but she knew in her heart she cared about Beastboy more then anyone"

"Hey BB your diner is here" yelled Cyborg as he went too play the game station.

Starfire: "I shall take the pizza too friend Beastboy's room"

She took the pizza box and headed for BB's room.

She knocked on his door but there was no answer.

Starfire: "Beastboy; it I Starfire, I've come with your diner".

Beast boy: "Could you leave it at the door Star, because I'm kind of busy"

Starfire in her usual cheerful mood: "All right Beastboy"

When she came back into the living room where Robin and Cyborg were battling each other on their gamestation.

Raven was in her usual corner reading a book.

Cyborg: "Where's BB?"

StarFire: " he said that was busy and wouldn't come out"

This news made all three titans look at Starfire.

" I wonder what could be so important in those documents, that it could keep BB away from the game station" asked a bewildered Cyborg.

Robin: " I don't know but whatever it is, it must be important for Beastboy.

Even Raven was a bit concerned for Beastboy, but naturally she wouldn't let any one else know.

As night drew nearer BB hasn't emerged from his room all day, and by nightfall every one went to sleep except for Beastboy who had the light on in his room turned has he kept on reading.

Please leave you reviews.

See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 3

It was another peaceful day at Jump city, the titans woke up to smell of bacon and eggs made by yours truly Cyborg.

As the titans sat the table and began too eat.

Raven: "Where's Beastboy?"

Cyborg: "He's still in his room when I went too get him for breakfast".

Raven surprised: " He still hasn't come out of his room"?

Cyborg: "Man BB's been reading a lot lately, because he never even reads the instruction of every new game we buy".

Robin: "I agree with Cyborg something must be up with BB, I think we should have a talk with after were done "

Mean while somewhere in the City a green portal appeared and two forms came out of it.

On was of humanoid shape with purple, white and black armor all over with a huge cannon implanted in it's right shoulder and while the other was a huge beastlike form with a massive brown body and sharp teeth.

The portal had open on the middle of the street.

The driver of a oncoming vehicle slammed on the brakes almost hitting Vile.

"Hey you assholes get out of the way": yelled the angry driver.

Vile's left eye began to glow red, he slammed his fist into the car and ripped out the engine and threw it at a building.

The engine flew right through the wall scaring people that were in the building and in the neighborhood.

Sparkmandrill ripped the driver's door off and gripped the man by his neck.

He presented the man who was struggling in his grip at Vile.

Vile: "Where are the titans located at human?"

Man gasping for air: " They live at building shape like a T on an island."

Vile: "When do they come out?".

Man: "They aargh come out normally, but most of the time when there's trouble"

"Please let me go" said the man while gasping for air.

Vile: "You heard the human Sparkmandrill".

Sparkmandrill then threw the man face first at a wall, making the man's skull crush against the wall. A few people who saw what happened started screaming.

Vile: "Come Sparkmandrill we've got a job to do".

With that they began destroying building and killing civilians.

The people were now running in terror as the two reploids went on a murderous rampage.

Meanwhile Slade has been watching two reploids from one of his hidden camera's he had hidden everywhere in the city.

Slade: Hmm these two look like they could crush the titans and anyone else who's stupid enough to get in their way, they would be perfect for my plans.

At the titans tower the alarm went off, the monitor showed the two reploids destroying the city.

Cyborg: " Two weird looking guys in armors are attacking the city"

Robin: " Who ever they are, we'll take them down".

As the titans raced too the T car, Beast boy also joined them.

Cyborg: "Nice of you too join us Beastboy"

Beastboy just shrugged him off.

Robin: "Cyborg this isn't the time to have an argument with BB.

As they drove too the city BB has been very quiet, but no one noticed except for Raven.

She was going to have a talk with him after they taken care of these two new comers.

Vile and Sparkmandrill in the meantime have destroyed 30 city blocks in less then 15 minutes.

The cops tried to surround them but they only got vapid by Sparkmandrill's electrical charge.

Vile: "Come on how many human's and building's must we destroy so that those so called heroes show up".

"If you wanted us so badly then you got us" said Robin.

Vile and Sparkmandrill turned and saw the titans.

Vile: " Oh look the wannabees".

Beastboy: "Hey who you calling wannabees?!", he yelled pointing his finger at the two mavericks.

The titans looked at the surroundings and saw the destruction these two have caused, there were bodies innocent civilians and building destroyed.

They were shocked by what they saw; even Raven couldn't hide her expression. They didn't expect these two new comers do such a huge amount of damage in such a short time.

Robin: "YOU MONSTERS; You'll pay for what you've done", he yelled.

Vile: Spare me the human emotion, just give us Beastboy and we'll make your deaths quick at full power".

Beast boy's eyes shot wide open.

Beast boy: "Dude what do these guys want with me?".

Robin: " I don't know; but I think these guys aren't humans".

But before anyone could say something Sparkmandrill picked up a car and threw it at the titans.

Raven managed to catch it but the force with which it came ripped right threw her black aura.

The titans jumped out off the way in the nick of time.

"Titans attack" yelled Robin.

Cyborg shot his blaster at the two reploid but the blasts just bounced of their armor.

Starfire also shot her green fireballs at them, but they gave same results as Cyborg's.

The two reploids just kept on coming at them through the barrage of energy blasts that were thrown at them.

Vile: "You wanabees are way out of you league, we're made out of solid titanium it won't be invented for centuries".

"Dammit who are these guys?" yelled Robin as he threw is explosive birdarangs at them.

Vile caught them with his hands.

Vile "Primitive little toys; Here catch".

He threw the birdarangs back at Robin, who has just managed to get out of the way of the explosion.

Beastboy transformed into a T rex and charged at Sparkmandrill. Sparkmandrill held Beast boy at bay with ease by holding him down by his head, knowing that Sigma wanted Beastboy with minimum damage

He then gave Beastboy a light punch on the nose sending him flying backwards.

Vile in the mean time fired his cannon at Cyborg, but Starfire managed to grab him in time, but the force of the impact of the laser threw them into a building.

Raven: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she yelled as her black aura surrounded a huge remaining piece of brick wall from what used to be a building and slammed it on the approaching mavericks.

The titans felt the shock of the brick wall as it the spot where the mavericks were standing.

"All right wait a go Raven" yelled BB.

Raven blushed a little, as the rest of the titans let a small sigh of relief thinking they've won.

Suddenly a purple laser beam blasted through the brick wall from under it, turning it into dust.

Through the smoke the figure of the two reploids could be seen.

The titans were shocked; there wasn't a scratch on their attackers.

Vile: "Is this the best you wanabees can do?!; how pathetic".

The titans didn't have a choice anymore this was going to be a fight for their survival.

Slade in the mean was watching the battle on his screen; he was surprised had how easy the two new comers were defeating the titans.

Their technology is amazing; he had to find a way to get it from them. If he had it, then no one on earth would be a match for him.

The titan's were losing this battle badly, Cyborg had sustained heavy damage, Starfire and Raven were suffering from blood loss and Robin all though injured was out of weapons.

Only Beast boy had barely any injury.

"Titans we have too retreat" said Robin.

"Your not going anywhere" yelled Sparkmandrill as he slammed his hand on the ground, sending a wave of energy towards the titans which hurled them too a wall.

The titans where stuck too the wall. "Robin I can't move" yelled Starfire. Neither can we said the rest of the team. "That energy must have paralyzed our muscles", said Robin.

"Well it been fun playing with you humans but the game is over and we'll be taking Beastboy now" said Vile while aiming his cannon at the titans.

Author's note: I see that a lot of people have been reading my story which I'm very grate full for, seeing that this is my first try at a fic, so far I had three reviews.

I would like get some more reviews too see if my story is going in the right directions.

P.S

I'd like too thank Mangagirl4eva, Teamrocket251 and Ye Olde Scooter Dude for being the first for their reviews or for adding my story to their favorites.


	5. Chapter 5

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 4

The titans were mere seconds from death; two newcomers came out of nowhere and beaten the crap out of them.

Vile: "I'd like too say it was nice knowing you, but I'd be lying".

Suddenly Vile and Sparkmandrill turned around, as another green portal appeared 100 meters from where they were standing.

A tall shadowy figure came out, lifted his left hand as it transformed into a buster.

He aimed it at the mavericks and fired a energy blast at them,

Vile and Sparkmandrill jumped out of the way milliseconds before blast reached them.

The impact from the blast was heavy as it made a big explosion and a cloud of dust past alongside the paralyzed titans.

When they opened their eyes they could see a blue figure walking in front of the pile of rising red smoke and stopping in front of small debris.

Vile: " Mega Man X, what took you so long?".

X turned and saw Vile and Sparkmandrill on top of a truck just as Vile fired his cannon at X.

X jumped into the air doing a back flip at the same time and landed in front of the titans.

He put his hands on the energy field that was holding the titans; he took a quick glance at Beastboy while removing it and throwing it away freeing the titans, then jumped away going after the mavericks.

Cyborg:" Who is that guy?!".

Beast boy: "And why was he looking at me?".

Robin: "I don't know what's going on around here, but one things for sure that guy is on our side, so we've got too help him".

Vile and Sparkmandrill were running towards a pair trucks when Vile turned around and fired upon the approaching X.

X jumped high into the air and landed kneeling on one foot at the back of a brick wall for cover, which was about 5 feet high that he used, too aces the situation.

There were a lot of civilians hurt or killed by these two mavericks, he cursed himself for not arriving on time.

Robin: "Thanks we owe you one".

X turned his neck and saw the titans behind him.

X: "All in the line of duty".

He stood up and fired at the retreating mavericks with his X buster.

He hit an empty building, which the mavericks past just before the blast reached them. X's energy blast went through the solid object then exploded.

Cyborg: "Booyah, look at those guys run now".

Beast boy: "Yeah dude you got some heavy duty blaster power".

X: "You need it when you hunt maverick bots".

The titans were staring in awe as the new comer fired at the mavericks.

X fired at the mavericks hitting Sparkmandrill in the back, which send him flying into Vile's back.

They landed behind a tanker truck. X was moving in for the kill and fired at mavericks, hitting them but also making the tanker explode.

"Ugh" said X while covering his face.

After the explosion X saw that the mavericks were nowhere in sight.

X: "Damn, Vile and Sparkmandrill are gone".

When the titans approached X, they got a good look at their savior.

He had light blue and blue armor, a helmet with white stripes on each side and a red gem on it and what seemed to be a sword handle in a holder on his back

Starfire even though injured, she still managed too grab X in one of her bone crushing hugs and asking her barrage of question at X. Even though her hug didn't hurt him, X was still surprised by the girl cheery mood.

"Um Miss you can let go now" said a slightly embarrassed X. Starfire released her grip she had around X blushing lightly.

"Man that was awesome, you got too give me your design for such a cool blaster" said Cyborg.

Beastboy: "Dude your moves were so cool especially when you did that jump in the air and doing a perfect back flip while at it".

Robin then spoke: I'm Robin leader of the teen titans, and these are Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and; X cut him off saying "Beast boy".

Beast boy blinked at the new comer: "Ok now I'm really freaked out here, two guys with enough power to even defeat the Justice League kicked our butts like it was nothing, then tried to take me with them and you arrived too save us, also knowing who I am, WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE", he yelled.

Raven and the rest of the titans had to agree with Beastboy for once.

X smiled at his little brother, as he knew he had to explain everything too them.

X: "I'm Mega Man X and I'm also your big brother David.

All the titans jaws dropped hitting the floor, they all looked at Beastboy trying to find any resembles between them.

X features were those of an adult of 25 years old so it was difficult from them to see it, expect for his eyes, they were green just like Beastboy's.

Raven was the first too come out her shock.

Raven: " How is it possible that you could be Beastboy's older brother and where did you and those guys come from?".

Cyborg: " Yeah BB how come you never told us you had a brother?"

Beastboy: " Dude I just found yesterday from those documents that I've been reading telling me that I have a brother".

Then suddenly it clicked in Beastboy's mind.

"Dude that means you came back from the future" he yelled.

"WHAT?", yelled the others.

"So that explains why we couldn't beat them", said Cyborg.

Robin: "Just too make sure we should give him a DNA test". It wasn't that he didn't trust X, but after having you butt kicked around badly and being saved by a stranger who claims to Beastboys bro, would make any person weary.

Before X could answer the teen titans East arrived too help them.

"Man this place looks like World War III, what happened here" asked Speedy.

"Well you missed us almost being killed by two guys we've never encountered before" said Robin.

"If we have arrived sooner we could have helped you take them on" said Aqualad

Bumble Bee was busy helping Cyborg repair a few of his components.

"I highly doubt that said Raven, those guys were just playing with us and if it wasn't for him she said pointing at X, you'd have too attend too our funeral.

"Who is he?!", they asked.

"He's Mega Man X and he's my big brother", said Beast boy.

The reaction of the titans east was the same as them a moment ago.

"WHAT there's no way a guy like that can be your brother" yelled Speedy.

"Yeah", said Aqualad.

"Why not", yelled Beast boy.

"Because, one he's not green and two he's tall and has muscles while your short and skinny" said Aqualad while trying not too laugh.

While Beastboy was busy arguing with the two boys while the others watched, X approached Robin.

X: " Robin I wish to fill the rest of the titans in on everything that's been going on at your HQ.

Robin: "Ok, titans East can you guys help the people that are hurt and help clean up the mess.

Speedy: "Sure thing Robin".

Meanwhile back at Slade hideout, Vile and Sparkmandrill were fixing them self up.

"I supposed you want me to thank you for rescuing us" said Vile.

"Not really" said Slade.

FLASHBACK

Vile and Sparkmandrill were both damaged due too X's buster.

When the tanker exploded a stealth hover truck appeared, it's door opened and Slade appeared.

Slade: "Gentlemen I would advise you too retreat for now and come too my hideout.

Sparkmandrill growled at the thought of being saved by a human even if they were evil, but Vile got on, seeing that they needed time to repair their armor.

With that the truck disappeared through the smoke.

End FLASH BACK.

"All right Slade Wilson, you are going to help us get Beast boy" said Vile.

Slade was a bit shocked that these two knew his name, because he's never seen them before.

Slade: " I believe you have at a disadvantage, you know my name, but I don't know yours.

Vile: " I am Vile and this is Sparkmandrill, we're reploids from the future.

Now it made sense how these two almost destroyed the titans.

"Perhaps we can reached a mutual satisfaction" said Slade.

Slade: "If you can get the Litanium rods for me I will give all the info you need on the titans and help get rid of the one who stopped you.

Vile's left eye glowed red, they knew in what year Litanium had been invented but due of it value it was never mentioned were it was being produced.

They would help this human and later kill him and take the Litanium, Sigma would be very pleased with this.

Slade also was making his own plans, because after the events that took place with Trigon, he wouldn't make that same mistake again.

When these two finished of the titans, he would use their technology against them.

So what do you think of the story so far, I got a few ideas' that I want too put in the story.

I'm also toying with the idea of adding one or more villains from titans tv series to the story, but I don't know who.

Can someone give me an idea, PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 5

Back at Titans Tower, X was walking around the main living room looking around.

X: "Nice place you got here"

He smiled turning around seeing the titans, who were just finished being healed by Raven.

Robin: "Mega man X would you mind if we took a DNA sample from you, so we that can compare it to Beastboy's DNA".

X: " No problem and just call me X, all my friends call me that.

Beastboy still couldn't believe he had an older brother who lived in the future, sure there were cases of adoption and families reuniting after years, but those things couldn't compare to this bombshell.

After Cyborg took their DNA sample from them both, the computer began analyzing the data.

"MATCH" was shown on the screen.

"Dude no way, so you are my brother", said Beastboy.

X: "Yeah little bro".

Robin: "Sorry we doubted you X"

X: "It's all right".

X: "Well I guess you would like to know what's going on right.

The titans nodded.

" For starters you can clue us in on who those two were who almost killed us today"' said Raven tying to intimidate X with her icy stare.

X walked over to the computer as his left hand when into his blaster and a CD appeared.

He inserted it into the computer, loading the images of different types of beings on the screen as the titans came closer too see.

X: " These are mavericks, and the ones who attacked you today are Vile and Sparkmandrill, their image showed up.

"As you now know these mavericks and I came from the future, the year 2483 too be exact", said X.

Another image of a really scary looking robot appeared on the screen.

X: " That is Sigma, the most evil robot that ever existed and leader of the mavericks.

"His desire is too destroy every living being and expand his power through out the entire universe", said X

" I'm part of a organization called the Maverick Hunters fighting against Sigma.

X: " Sigma sent Vile and Sparkmandrill to get Beastboy back to my time so he could destroy him.

"Dude why would a guy I never met before want too destroy me" asked Beastboy.

Raven: "Probably because you're the most annoying creature in the universe".

Beast boy glared at Raven, who ignored him at the same time.

X: " They managed too hack into our systems and got some info on me that showed your name".

"So this Sigma guy knows about Beastboy being your brother" asked Robin.

X: "No we detected them almost immediately and blocked them.

"They may think that one of Beastboy descendant's may have created me"' said X.

Beastboy: " Wait your telling me that I'm going too have kids?!".

X: " Yes but I'm not going too reveal anything too you bro, because it may upset the time stream and I don't want too ruin any surprises for you.

"Ah come on bro can't you at least give me a hint" said Beast boy pleading.

X: "No".

Beastboy just glared at his brother.

Raven couldn't believe her ears; Beastboy would have kids with someone somewhere down the line.

She felt sad thinking about it, but resumed her questioning at X.

X noticed her sad look, but he already knew that she liked Beastboy.

"Wait your telling us that they don't know you human", asked Raven.

"Yeah aren't you a cyborg like me" said Cyborg.

"No even though I look like a robot, I'm completely human" said X

"I show you", he transformed into his human from.

The titans looked at X, he was now wearing black jeans, a red shirt and a black overcoat

Starfire: " May I ask how it possible for you be human and change too machine mode at will",.

X transformed back too his reploid form.

X began too tell the story how he got infected with the virus and how he was send as a baby into the future.

X: "When I got too the future Doctor Cain found me in the time machine at an abandoned warehouse.

The hologram of our grandfather Dr Light explained my condition too him.

Soon after that he brought me his laboratory, and injected me with experimental nanobots into my bloodstream.

The nanobots killed the virus, but the damage the virus has done was too great, my body couldn't produce blood cells at a normal basis.

So in order to save me the nanobots began too fuse with me, making them do the job that blood cell are suppose too do.

X: " After I was cured, Dr Cain decided not to sent me back because, if the nanobots in my body fell into the wrong hands it would change history, that's why he decided too raise me as his son in the future and when I became older I learned the truth behind my past.

Beastboy: "Is that how you got your powers?"

X: "No my powers where given too me by one of the greatest reploid hero in history called MEGA MAN.

"So you carry his name in his honor", said Robin.

X nodded his head.

Flash back X 2478

A 17-year old David was running back to the Maverick Hunters HQ.

"Just my luck the day I decided to go back to my original timeline a revolt had to start" he said.

The reploids that where supposed to help mankind, have begun too rebel against their creators.

A virus had corrupted at least half of the reploid population making them go on rampages all over the world.

With the former commander of the maverick hunters Sigma as their leader all hope seemed lost.

The reploid who were given an antiviral program fought against the mavericks, lead by their leader Mega man.

Mega man fought bravely against the mavericks, but his power was not enough.

Sigma and Mega man fought each other on the battlefield.

Sigma: " Why do you insist on protecting these pathetic humans Mega man?"

Mega man: "Because freedom is the right of every sentient being and you only want too destroy life it self".

Sigma dashed towards Mega man with his Sigmablade, trying to slice Mega man.

Mega man barely managed too dodged out of harms way.

This fight beginning too take it's on Mega man because even thou he was strong, the mavericks and Sigma were an entirely new breed of reploids, who were stronger faster and more battle equip then him.

Sigma: " Mega man you should join me and become my second in command, so that together we can conquer the universe.

"Sigma, have you forgotten that without the humans we wouldn't be here" yelled Mega man as he fired his buster at Sigma.

Sigma just deflected Mega man's attack with his sword.

Sigma smiled at Mega man saying: "This is evolution Mega man, the time of humans is at an end, we will build a NEW WORLD ORDER for reploids a cross the Galaxy and destroy anyone that gets in our way.

"Including those who fight to protect the humans", said Sigma.

And with that Sigma dashed at Mega man with a speed that not even Mega man could react too, cutting his main circuits.

"AAAAAAH", yelled Mega man as he felled on the ground.

He was losing plasma energy rapidly, and his self-repair system couldn't handle the damage that was inflicted on him.

Sigma walked over towards Mega man.

Mega man: Sigma you may have defeated me, but mark my words **someone else will come and destroy you**.

"Let him come, I will show him no mercy just like I did to you", said Sigma in a cruel voice.

With that he lifted Mega man's body in the air by his neck and yelled on the battlefield.

"HEAR ME HUNTERS, I HAVE DEFEATED YOUR LEADER, I'M THE MOST POWERFULL REPLOID IN HISTORY, THOSE WHO CONTINUE TO OPPOSE ME SHALL BE CRUSHED" yelled Sigma.

The hunters seeing their leader in the hands of Sigma began too retreat with the mavericks giving chase.

Mega man was captured and taken to the mavericks base where he was ripped limb from limb by the mavericks.

The mavericks send his pieces back to Maverick Hunters HQ.

The rest of the hunters and humans were shocked as they saw their last hope dying before them.

Mega man was put on life support, but the technicians couldn't repair his damages.

Dr Cain tried his best fix him, but too no avail.

At night as Doctor Cain the repair room and went too his office, David came too see Mega man.

He saw tubes which had plasma energy connected to Mega man.

As David approached the sleeping form of Mega man he saw the damaged that was done to him.

Mega man woke up looking at David saying in a weak voice: "Young man I sense energy level within you, are you a cyborg?!.

David hesitated before answering because his nanobots were supposed too be a secret.

"No, I have experimental nanobots in my body that are keeping me alive", he said.

Mega man: "I see".

"Sigma's going too win isn't he?", asked David.

Mega man looked weakly at David saying: " Only if you let him"

David: "What do you mean?!"

"I sense that you have a good heart and have a strong sense of justice", said Mega man.

"But I'm only human, I can't possible fight against Sigma" said David.

Mega man:" I will give you my power"

David: "WHAT? How can you give me your powers? You're a reploid and I'm not planning on becoming a cyborg either".

Mega Man "There's no need for you to becoming a cyborg, Dr Cain and I have been experimenting on a fusion process between reploids and human".

"The human get the power from the reploid while keeping their human form", said Mega man.

Just then Dr Cain came back.

Dr Cain:" David what are you doing here?".

" Dr Cain, I don't have much time, give David my powers" said a dying Mega man.

Dr Cain: "Mega man are you sure, the fusion process hasn't been perfected yet".

"Yes": said Mega man.

Dr Cain: "What about you David do you agree"

David was hesitated, but he remembered how Mega man risked his life too save others without thinking about his own safety.

David: "Do it Dr Cain".

Cain nodded his head.

He put them both each in a pod.

As he activated the machine, Mega man atom state began too transfer unto David.

Dr Cain boosted the power to max, seeing that David would need an edge over the mavericks.

As the transformation finished David emerge from the capsule.

His body has changed completely.

Just then the mavericks began too assault the base, and Sigma was leading the assault personally.

Many hunters where dying and those who were left, started to retread.

Sigma came inside smiling at his victory, lifting his hand into the air he commanded his soldiers to breach the last line of defense of the maverick hunters.

The mavericks began to storm the building, with Sting Chameleon in the lead.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the next thing both mavericks and hunters saw were pieces of the assault force fly through the buildings wall.

Sting chameleon's head landed in front of Sigma.

"Who dare's", yelled Sigma.

"I DID": yelled David.

"Mega man" yelled the maverick.

"No not Mega man, but Mega man X", said David as he started too fire at mavericks.

Tanks and aircraft began too explode immediately as the blast's from X reached them.

Sigma took his blade and began dashing towards X.

X also dashed towards Sigma so fast, that before Sigma could react, X punched him in the gut.

Sigma was paralyzed by his punched, as X transformed his hand into his buster and began to rapidly fire at Sigma.

The blasts went trough Sigma's body and with that X jumped backwards and fired a charged shot at Sigma .

"NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Sigma as his body exploded.

The rest of the hunters seeing a new hope started fighting back with much more intensity.

Mavericks were being destroyed left and right and they began to retreat.

The hunters yelled at their victory, as they saw the mavericks' retreat.

Soon after with the help of X the maverick hunters were fighting and defeating Sigma at every corner of the world and the universe.

End Flash back X.

After X finished his story, everyone was speechless.

"Wow", said Beastboy.

Cyborg: "Man that Sigma guy is really trouble".

X: "You don't know the half of it, every time I fought Sigma and destroyed him, he always manages to come back".

"So now he's after Beast boy" said Raven.

X: "I hope for your sake that you never meet him, Sigma would make Trigon look like an angel.

Raven: "How do you know about Trigon?".

X: "After I learned about Beastboy being my brother, I did a lot research on him and you guys"

"I was impressed with the way that you overcame such great threats at your age, but don't let it go trough your heads, this is a whole new ball game", said X.

Robin: "So I guess you know everything about us and our abilities".

X nodded his head.

Beast boy: "Say bro what other abilities do you have besides your blaster".

X: "Well I can copy someone's power or abilities and increases it's power level".

"Let me show you" said X walking towards Raven.

He reached out and touched her hand copying her power.

He transformed his hand into a buster and fired it at the furniture.

The black aura grabbed the furniture and began to move it.

"Cool" yelled the guys.

"What else can you do?", asked Starfire.

X suddenly disappeared in front of them, and reappeared behind them.

X: I can dash very fast from one place to another.

"Man you got too teach me that move", said Beast boy.

"I'm glad your eager to learn Gar, because I'm going to train you", said X.

Beast boy's eyes became wide.

Beast Boy: "What?! Why?",.

X: " Listen bro, you got the skills and smarts, but you pretty raw at using them correctly"

"I want too train you so that you can stand a chance against the mavericks because like it or not your now a part of this war", said X.

"Hey hold up what do you mean BB's smart" said Cyborg.

X: " Remember the time you got infected with a virus and Beastboy multiplied his bacterial to destroy the virus, or the time he hacked into the titans computer so he could find out Ravens birthday?.

Cyborg: " SO"

X: "Well he lacks the proper physical and mental training and education to make him the best of the best".

Raven: "You got to be kidding, Beast boy doesn't even have a brain let alone the power to take on those guys"

X reached for the saber on his back and showed it to Beastboy.

"What is it?", Asked Beastboy.

X:" It's you new weapon bro, it's called a "B saber" and was made too work with your DNA, so anyone who touches it besides me will get huge electric shock to their systems"

"Cool how does it work?" asked BB.

X: " Don't worry I'm going to train you and make you more then a match for the mavericks"

X's eye caught side off a keycard shining due to the sun's rays on the table.

"What's this?. asked X.

"That's the keycard access from our grandfathers laboratory" said BB.

X: " Our grandfather?"

BB nodded.

X: "Come on bro lets go to our grandpa's laboratory, there's something I want to check out".

Robin: " Were coming with you"

"That's great and all Robin but all of us aren't going to fit in the car" said Cyborg.

" X can take my R cycle", said Robin giving X the keys.

With that the titans and X sped of to the laboratory.

Meanwhile back at Slade's HQ, Slade was busy hacking into the titans database looking at any possibly info on Beast boy.

Slade stared at the screen while it searching for data.

"What could these reploids want with Beastboy, he couldn't be such a treat could he", thought Slade.

Suddenly the computer found the info he was looking for.

As he read the info, his eyes opened with surprised as he saw the file on Beastboy.

Slade: "Well this is going proof most interesting",

Author's note:

Well there you have it a long chapter for those who where waiting for so long.

Anyway I got a suggestion on use Atlas in the story, I think I could mix it up with him, but I just want know what other bad guy could fit the bill in this story, please let me know.

And also PLEASE REVIEW, give me at least 5 different reviews; if you do I'll continue the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 6

Year 2483

At the Mavericks secret base Serges was busy finishing the last touches on a new type of maverick that Sigma demanded to be build.

This new maverick would be the first of a new generation of warriors for Sigma, to destroy mankind and destroy the maverick hunters Zero and especially X.

Meanwhile his assistants in the dome where the creature was being kept were have a hard time controlling this monster, it already killed 5 of them and didn't seem to stop.

As there were only now 2 left, they made their way to the door and pressed the button to open it, but it wouldn't open.

Its long red claw reached and grabbed one of them.

The assistant screamed in pain as the claw cut him two like a hot knife through butter.

The other assistant felt backwards in shock at what he had just witnessed.

The creature now had it sights on him, he tried to get away but it was useless.

As its claw grabbed him, he held him in his grip saying: "Pain is lovely, especially when I can smell your fear".

The assistant was struggling from the creatures grip, but then the creature opened it's mouth in bit of the assistant's head.

Sigma had witness the events on the monitor and smiled.

"Serges" he yelled.

Serges: "Yes my lord?"

"How long until the creature is ready" said Sigma.

Serges: " It won't be long now my lord, once I put the creature under your control, I will at the final component to its system.

"Remember Serges, this creature is very important to me, for my master plan to work" said Sigma.

Just then his communicator activated.

Vile: "Vile calling Sigma, come in".

"Ah Vile, I hope you have good news for me" said Sigma.

Vile: "We found Beast boy, but X arrived and saved him from us"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT": yelled Sigma.

Sigma: "You FOOLS I send you two capture a insignificant human and you two screw things up".

Vile: " Sigma we'll handle X and the titans just send us a few supplies so that we can keep X busy.

"Sigma we also found out where litanium has been produced" said Vile.

When Sigma heard this his rage lowered a bit.

Sigma: " Vile if you can't capture Beast boy, then get the lithanium instead, I'll send a ride armor bot with supplies, but be warn Vile fail me again and I will have both you and Sparkmandrills heads, Sigma out".

"Serges" he yelled.

"Yes my lord?": said Serges.

"Begin making preparations for plan ALPHA" said Sigma.

Serges eyes widened, "my lord are you sure, the hunters will surly notice such a large movement by us".

Sigma:" Let them once they start mobilizing their forces it will be too late for them to do anything about it".

Serges: "As you command lord Sigma".

Sigma was now smiling; soon the human race and those meddlesome hunters would cease to exist.

Meanwhile back at year 2001, X and the teen titans were racing trough the streets going to their destination.

Robin: " Wow BB your brother is pretty cool, he handles the R cycle pretty well, and he took those curves at full speed without even slowing down a little".

"What you expect he is my brother after all, it's in our genes too handle high speeds and danger", said Beast boy.

"What you is mean that he got all the good genes, leaving you with nothing" said Raven.

"HAHA that's a good one" said Cyborg as the others also laughed.

Beast boy was about to say something when their communicators went on.

Robin took out his communicator; the HIVE FIVE, Dr Light and Adonis are robbing the bank.

"Cyborg contact X, were going to have to delay our visit to the lab", said Robin.

"No need", said X. "I already tuned my communicator to scan for trouble let's go.

At the bank the Hive Five, Dr Light and Adonis were cleaning out the bank vault.

Jinx: "You sure this plan of yours will work Gizmo.

"Of course it will when the titans arrive they'll fight us and then I will fire my bubble traps at the titans" said Gizmo.

"Yeah I can't wait to get my hands on that little green freak and make him pay for what he did to me" said Adonis.

"I couldn't agree with you more, that Raven is going to be torched by me", said Dr Light.

"Author's note for those who don't know I'm talking about Dr Light the evil villain in the show, not Dr Thomas Light.

And now back to our back to our story."

The titans arrived at the bank.

"Ok team there's seven of them and five of us, so be careful and watch each others back", said Robin.

"I'll help you guys", said X.

"No way bro, you sit back and watch how we kick butt in the year 2001" said Beast Boy striking a pose.

X: "Whatever you say little brother"

With that the Titans ran into the bank with X following staying in the shadows.

"High Five, Adonis and Dr Light your under arrest", said Robin".

"Well, Well if it isn't the butt sniffers" said Gizmo.

"Don't you guys ever learn that crime doesn't pay" said Cyborg.

"Ha look who's talking, you guys got your Asses kicked today by 2 new comers, so we figured we'd continue were they left off" said Mammoth.

"Titans attack" yelled Robin.

The fight broke out between the two enemies, with the titans at a disadvantage.

Adonis began fighting Beast boy in gorilla form, punching him in the gut.

Robin had his hand full with Gizmo and Private Hive.

He attacked them with his birdarangs, but Private Hive used his shield to deflect them.

Gizmo fired his bubble trap at the unsuspecting Robin's back, trapping inside the bubble.

"Robin" said Starfire fly towards him to aide him.

SeeMore saw his chance and fired his laser at Starfire, making her crash.

Gizmo fired his bubble trap at her.

"HEHE two down tree more to go", said Gizmo.

Raven was busy dodging Jinx and Lights attack at the same time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos", she yelled as moneybags became engulfed in black aura and launched at the attackers.

Jinx dodged them with ease as Dr Light use his light energy to form a shield too block the attack.

Jinx used her hex powers when she got close to Raven and hit her, knocking her on the ground.

Gizmo fired his Bubble trap at her, capturing her.

Cyborg was fighting Mammoth; he punched Mammoth sending him flying at the wall.

He was about to go free the others when Gizmo appeared suddenly in front of him and fired his bubble trap.

X just remained in the shadows watching the fights, but he was more interested in the fight between Beast boy and Adonis.

Adonis: " Come on you freak is this the best you can do, as he punched BB in the face.

Beast boy transformed into a rhino and charged at him.

Adonis grabbed him by his green horn, lifting him up into the air and throwing him against the wall.

"Ha give up you weakling my suit stronger then before you can't beat me" said Adonis.

Beastboy transformed into a tiger, but Gizmo fired his bubble trap at him.

"Yes we did it we captured the titan" yelled See more.

"Yeah now let's finish them off" said Adonis cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think so" said X stepping out of the shadow.

They turned and saw X standing behind them with his arms crossed on his chest.

Jinx drooled as she looked up and down at X's figure.

"Who's the blue dork?", said Gizmo.

"Didn't know you guys had a hot new member on your team", said Jinx.

"He's not a titan" said Robin smiling.

"He's your worst nightmare," said Beastboy.

"As if there's seven of us and only one of him" said Mammoth.

"Let them go and I won't hurt you", said X

The villains stared at X like he was crazy and burst out laughing.

Suddenly Mammoth found himself clutching his stomach in pain, X was in front of him as he passed out.

"You've been warned", said X.

The other villains stopped laughing and were surprised at what happened

"GET HIM", yelled Gizmo.

Jinx ran towards X attacking him with her power, but he just dashed towards her and grabbed her hand.

He copied her power and knocked her out with a small blow to the head.

Adonis lifted a desk and threw it at X.

X dodge out of the way with Jinx in his arms.

He put her down somewhere safe.

X fired Jinx's hex attack at Adonis slicing his suit into pieces without hurting him, revealing a skinny kid in his boxer shorts.

X also knocked him out.

"Hm I don't know who you are but don't think that I'm so see easy as those children", said Dr Light as pulled out his light whip and began attacking X.

X blocked his whip as it wrapped around his arm.

"Gotcha" said Light.

X just grabbed the whip, pulled Dr Light towards him and made his free hand into a fist.

" Whoa" screamed Dr Light as he was flying towards X.

"BAM" X's fist connected with Dr Light face sending him into dreamland.

X copied his power.

The titans were cheering X on as he was taking down the villains with ease.

"BB your bro pretty cool", said Cyborg.

"Yeah isn't he great and soon when he trains me I be just as strong", said BB proudly.

"Now there's a thought", said Raven.

See More and Private Hive began to run away but X was behind them already.

He grabbed their heads and slammed them together.

Gizmo used his holograms in an effort too confuse X.

"You can't catch me" yelled the holograms at the same time.

X used Dr Light's whip and caught Gizmo by his backpack.

"What the…? Let me go you moron" said Gizmo.

X held the little boy in his hand while he copied the bubble trap weapon.

Then he fired the weapon at each of the villains capturing each in a bubble.

He then walked over to the titans and freed them from the traps.

The titans were amazed by X's display on taking down the Hive and the other villains.

"Thanks bro that's the second time you saved us", said Beast boy.

"No problem that's what brothers are for" said X.

As the rest of the titans rounded up the villains, the cops arrived at the scene.

They took the villains to the maximum-security prison.

X: "Beast boy from now on don't refer to me as your brother in public, because if the mavericks caught news of this it would be devastating for the both of us.

Beastboy nodded his head.

As the two brothers were talking, Raven was looking at them intently.

"Is something wrong friend Raven" asked Starfire approaching her.

"Uhm? No Starfire, I am just thinking about something", said Raven.

Robin: "Ok titans let's move".

With that the Titans and X continued to their destination.

Meanwhile back at Slade's hideout, a portal opened revealing Vile's ride armor and supplies.

Vile: " Slade get your primitive butt in here"

On queue Slade emerged from the shadows.

"What's this", he said looking over the supplies.

Sparkmandrill: "these are some toys of ours to keep X and the titans busy as we steal the Litanium.

Vile: "We're going to upgrade your robots so that they can at least fight X.

Slade: "Tell me, who is this Mega man X you keep talking about?"  
Vile: " Mega man X is a maverick hunter, his prime objective is too destroy us mavericks.

We came too this time period to get Beast boy, because we believe that he may be related to X".

Slade: " So in other words by destroying Beast boy, X would cease too exist".

Sparkmandrill: "that's the idea human".

Slade handed them the info he had on titans, except the one he recently discovered about Beast boy.

He was planning on confronting Beast boy one more time, before the boy dies.

Authors note: Well here you are, I typed this today so please review.

I like to thank everyone who gave me an idea on which villains to use.

I think my fight scenes are too simple; I'll try to make them deeper.

Bet a lot of you what wondering what the creature is, and Slade wants with Beastboy.

Well if you review a lot more I'll write a lot faster.

P.S

Already started on the next chapter if you want it you know what you have to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 7

As X and the titans approached their destination, Beast boy was trying to get Raven to laugh at one of his joke.

Beast boy: " Come Rae you know you want too laugh"

Raven: "Not even in your dreams Beastboy".

Ever since the titans defeated Trigon and Raven became free from his influence, she became a whole lot tolerant towards Beast boy.

But now that she knew that Beast boy was going to have kids, she felt a bit of jealousy.

As she was looking out the window she was recalling today's event.

Flashback

After X took care of the villains, he and Beastboy were talking about stuff.

Raven thought that this would be the perfect time to snoop around in X's mind.

As she began to penetrate his mind, she felt a force block her entry in X's mind.

"Raven please don't do that again", said X's telepathically.

"What how are you blocking my powers" asked Raven.

"I have trained my mind on how to block mental attacks and I know you trying to find out who Beast boy is going to marry in the future.

Raven was shocked. "How did you know if you're not a telepath", she asked.

"When someone tries to enter my mind I can block them and get a bit of info from them on what they are looking for" said X.

"I'm sorry", was all she said.

"Don't worry about it and I forgive you" said X.

With that the link was broken when Starfire came up to her and asked what was wrong.

End Flash back.

"We're here" said Cyborg.

They stopped in front of an old building, which was three stories tall.

As X took out the keycard, BB came up to him.

BB: "So this was our grandfather old laboratory, it's big"

X: "must be", as he inserted the keycard into the keycard reader.

The door opened, as X and the Titans made their way inside.

Once inside X went down the stairs.

The place was very dusty with machines, which were about 20 years old.

X walked around taking in the sight.

"So this is the place were grandpa send me into the future", said X.

"Yeah it must be weird for you to see the place were you last been ah bro" said BB.

X nodded.

The other titans were looking around in the lab.

"Man look at this place, it's an antique in here", said Cyborg.

"Yes, but you must remember that these things were here before we were born" said Starfire.

Raven in the mean time made her way to a desk.

On it she saw two picture frames.

One was of a family, in it was a white haired bearded man standing next too a man and a woman holding a baby in her arms.

The picture dated in 1979.

The other picture had the same man and woman with a two-year boy standing in front of her.

It was dated 1988.

She looked had the boy closely and saw his green eyes, "so this is how Beast boy looked before he got his powers", she said.

"Hey Raven what are you looking at?", asked Robin approaching her.

Raven: "Just looking at some picture".

X and Beastboy also approached them.

They both saw the pictures.

Beastboy: "Dude that's me before I got my powers".

X: "And I'm guessing that this is me, as he took picture with the baby in it".

Stafire: "I think that the both of you were adorable".

Robin and Cyborg just snickered.

X: "Well I guess we better get going because there's nothing here apparently".

The others nodded.

As they began too leave Beastboy eye caught sight of something.

It was an old grandfather clock.

He went over seeing if he could get it to work again.

"What are you doing?", said Raven popping up behind him.

"AH" he screamed as he fell toward the clock pushing it inside the wall.

The floor beneath them started go down.

"What happened? ", asked X as they were riding the elevator too the lower grounds.

Raven: "Well Mr. curious here started playing with the clock and now were riding an elevator down to god knows where".

BB: "Dude it's not my fault that you scared me and made me trip".

Robin: " Well from now on be on your guard, because we don't know what's downstairs".

As the elevator reached the bottom, it stopped in front of two big doors.

There was a retinal scanner on the side.

As X approached it, the retinal scanner started scanning his eyes.

Female computer voice: " ID confirmed welcome David Logan".

The doors began too open and they saw a lab that was far bigger than the building above them as they made their way inside.

As they looked around the saw that the machines were operational after all these years of not being in used.

X: "Looks like someone's been in here recently"

Robin: "Your right everything in here is clean, should it be covered in dust?!"

Cyborg: "Not only that but I can make heads or tales of this technology, it's way to advanced for me"

X: " Your right this technology is from my time, but I don't understand how it got here".

Beastboy: "X don't tell me that someone else came from the future".

"You don't have worry about that Mr. Logan", said a voice behind them.

As X and the titans turned they saw Jason Greenfield as the elevator stopped moving.

X: "And you are?"

Jason: "Ah pardon my manners my name is Jason Greenfield and you must be David a.k.a Mega Man X".

X and the titans were now shocked.

X: " How do you who I am?"

Jason smiled saying: "You and Garfield have the same eyes as Marie, plus your grandfather told me expect you soon.

BB: "Our grandfather, but he died when I was three and there's know way that he could have known that we were coming.

Jason: "Perhaps he should explain this himself".

Now it was X's turn to be shocked.

Jason: "Computer activated program LIGHT".

Feminine Computer voice: "Acknowledge".

Soon a hologram figure of an old bearded man in a white lab coat appeared.

"It can't be", said David.

"Grandpa" said Beastboy.

Dr Light looked at them with joy in his eyes.

Dr Light: "David, Garfield you finally came"

The rest of the titans remained silent.

"But how?", asked David.

Dr Light: "I planted some of my memories inside this computer and hoped that either you or Garfield would come".

Dr Light: "David when we sent you too the future, I couldn't bear not knowing if you were all right, so I decided to break the rule of time travel and go after you, but the time travel machine of mine didn't work properly as the first one.

It sent me 20 years ahead of the designated date.

Flash back.

Dr Light: " Were am I?"

He looked at his surroundings and saw very large futuristic buildings.

As he was walking, he saw people running the other way screaming.

As he turned he saw a bunch of robots attacking humans.

One of them saw him and began running towards him.

As maverick jumped into the air for his attack, a blast fired at the maverick blowing him up.

As Dr Light turned he saw Mega Man X on a land chaser speeding by him with other hunters with him going into battle.

"Sir you need too get out of here" said a voice behind him.

As he turned he saw a red reploid with blonde hair standing behind him.

"Where can I go, I have no place to stay", said Dr Light.

The reploid touched his helmet.

"Lifesaver, this is Zero we got a human here who doesn't know where to go".

Lifesaver: "I'll send a rescue vehicle too pick him up"

"Roger", Zero out.

Within minutes the rescue vehicle arrived.

Zero, " Get in"

"Take him to HQ, with the other humans", said Zero.

"Yes Sir", said the driver.

With that Zero ran to the battle scene.

As Dr Light arrived that Maverick hunters HQ, the sight of the building amazed him.

It was enormous.

There were reploids and humans running to their destinations, getting ready for battle.

The rescue worker guided him to the human facility, where all the rescued humans were being treated for any type of damage.

"What's going on" asked Dr Light too a group of humans talking.

"The mavericks have begun attacking again", said one of them.

"I wish this war would stop", said a little girl.

"Don't worry sis Mega man X will put an end to this war soon", said her brother.

Human 5: " I agree X will stop this war soon, I don't know were he came from but he's a GODSEND.

"Who is this Mega Man X", asked Dr Light.

"Are you kidding" said the small boy.

Mega Man X is the most powerful robot in the universe and leader of the 17TH Unit.

Look you can see him on the monitor he pointed.

As Dr Light turned too the monitor, he saw that it was the same blue robot that saved him earlier from the maverick.

"But that's the one who saved me today", he said.

"He saved my life once also", said a woman.

"Me too" cried different voices.

"Who's in charge here" asked Dr Light.

"That would be me", said a voice.

Dr Light saw a man in his late seventies in blue and red clothing.

"I'm doctor Cain", he said.

As Dr Light was about to introduce himself Cain cut him off saying, "I know you, you're Dr Light and David's grandfather.

Dr Light: " You know David, where is he?".

Dr Cain: "Come into my office, we have things to discussed.

Once they reached Cain's office, he began explaining everything to Dr Light.

After 30 minutes of Cain's explanation, Dr Light took time to process the information he has just received.

David wanted to come back to his own time, but he chooses to fight and defend every living being in the universe.

Dr Light: "I never imagined David would make a choice like that from his own free will, you raised him well Cain.

Dr Cain: Thank you, but if you hadn't sent David too the future, mankind wouldn't have a chance.

"We should inform David that you're here", said Dr Cain.

Dr Light: "No I don't want to be a burden to him, but I would like to ask you a favor".

Dr Cain: "What is it?".

"Let me stay and learn your Technology and give me access to my families file", said Dr Light.

Dr Cain thought about it a moment.

Dr Cain: "Agreed but you will not view files about yourself".

Dr Light: "Thank you"

END FLASHBACK.

Dr Light: "David when I learnt about the war you the others were fighting against Sigma, I also saw files that your parents had Garfield.

I learned that the accident would happen to them costing them their lives.

It was a real hard choice to make too tell them or not when I got back, but once I saw that Garfield was destined to become a hero and how David made the choice to stay and fight, I knew I couldn't intervene in both of you destines.

With the help of Dr Cain, we build this place in this time in an effort to make this a base for you and Garfield.

Once I learned this new Technology, I made a few things to help you and Garfield.

BB was amazed when he heard the story, but he felt sad when he thought about his parents and the accident in Africa.

Dr Light look at his grandson and said, "Don't be sad Gar, I know this is hard for you, but I want you too know that I'm proud of the hero you'd become and if your parents were here they would feel the same way to.

BB: "But Grandpa if I was strong enough back then, I could have saved them".

X put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

X: "Gar listen to me, there isn't a day that passes by that I don't think about going back in time and saving them.

But if I did that, it would change time, and you'd probable wouldn't become a titan and your friends would have died if you weren't there to help them.

X: "BB do you know the real reason why I choose to fight against Sigma".

BB: "No"

X: "It's because of you, you choose to help people even if they didn't know you".

You're the reason Gar, and I was proud when I learned that you were my brother.

With that BB smiled at his brother.

As Jason and the Titans listened to the men talking, Raven was touched by what she heard.

Here stood three men who made selfless choices to help mankind.

Sure BB was annoying at times, but he always cared about others and that's why she felt a small attraction at him.

Jason: "I think we should leave them alone for now he said to Robin.

Robin nodded his head and motioned the titans to leave them alone.

X: "Robin if there's any trouble contact me and don't engage those mavericks.

Robin: " Ok X".

Dr Light: " David, Garfield like I said earlier I made a few things too help you both become strong.

With that 2 capsules rose from the ground, one was blue and the other was green.

Dr Light: "David the blue capsule is yours, it contains a 2 armors inside for you and Garfield the green capsule is for you, it contains the DNA of a legendary Creature that existed long ago.

I also created a special training room for the both of you; this room is connected to another dimension in which time is slowed down.

So in other words, when you enter this training room 1 year inside, will be 24 hours in the real world.

(Authors note: Think dragonball Z)

Also I took the liberty of making a transport vehicle.

Suddenly a black vehicle rose from the ground.

"It called shadow", said Dr Light.

(Authors note I'm going to borrow a vehicle from a movie, but that will be revealed later on in the story)

X: "Wow grandpa you've been busy".

Dr Light smiled and said, " This base and vehicle were made to last a 1000 years, so when you go back to the future they will be there, as long as Gar takes care of them and use them wisely.

Dr Light: "Before I forget I want you to meet ADA".

BB: "Who's ADA?".

"I am", said a feminine voice.

Dr Light: "ADA is the AI for this base, she will help and guide you through any problems you may have.

ADA: "I'm happy to of service too the both of you".

"Now Gar, David enter these capsules and stop this war, said Light.

As David and Garfield entered the capsules, it began to glow.

A surge went through their bodies.

BB: "Whoa that felt weird, as he looked at David he also nodded too him.

X: "I don't feel any different.

Dr Light: "David you and Beast boy have both been given new abilities, just by concentrating on your new forms and they will activate automatically.

Dr Light: "Gar please don't transform inside the lab, or else you could break stuff.

BB: "Grandpa what kind of creature can I transform into?".

Dr Light: "Lets just say it will surpass your most powerful form which is the T-REX.

X: "BB lets go inside the training room try out our new powers and get you to learn how to use your sword and increase your knowledge.

Dr Light: "David, Gar there are supplies inside to last you both for 2 years and others bare necessities including books, also ADA will tell you about your new powers inside.

Beast Boys eyes grew wide as saucers.

"What no game station?", he said.

X just pulled BB on his ear as they entered the training room.

Authors note: Finally I reached where I wanted to be in this story, I just hope I can make interesting enough, because I only got two reviews on my last chapter.

Author is crying.

But hey I'll just continue my story no matter how many reviews I get, because I know there are people who are interested in this story.

By the way I been thinking of making this story a three-part saga but I'm not sure.

I'm thinking of ending everything in this saga..

What do you think, Should I go for the three part saga or not.

Also I would like too thank Teamrocket for being my prereader.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note let me just say that this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far, I hope you guys enjoy it.

After your done reading, please leave you review, I would appreciate very much.

And now on with the story.

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 8

Year 2483

At maverick hunters HQ Dr Cain was in the meeting room with the top hunters and navigators.

Signas: " Everyone as you can see in the last few days we detected a lot of mavericks movement at grid alpha.

A 3D hologram of a map sphere appeared in the middle of room showing the location.

Signas: "They seem to just staying in one place.

Zero: "Why did they go to grid Alpha, there's nothing there but a desert wasteland".

Alia: " That's what we've been trying to find out, but it seems they aren't going to attack any of the cities.

Dr Cain: "None the less I want every unit ready to mobilize at a moments notice.

Maverick hunter 43: "Excuse me sir's, but where's captain X?".

Signas: "X when to the past to bring back Vile and Sparkmadrill".

Alia: "What?, why wasn't I informed of this?".

Signas: "Calm down Alia, I just got the info my self from doctor Cain".

Alia glared at Cain.

Alia: " What where you thinking doctor Cain, How could you send X to the past without backup?".

Some of the hunters snickered at Alia sudden outburst.

Alia glared at them, making them back too the corners in fear.

Scared hunter 1: "I sometimes wonder why we don't sent Alia after Sigma"

Scared hunter 2: " She can be pretty scary for a human".

Dr Cain: "Alia I know you're worried about X, but this mission was personal for him".

Alia: "But still ", Signas cut her off.

Signas: Alia as a navigator I expect to behave your self, so stop arguing".

Alia: "Sorry Sir".

Zero: "Chill Alia, X will be all right, you know he can take care of himself".

Dr Cain: " As I was saying, make sure that every unit are ready for combat as soon the mavericks start to move".

Signas: "Knowing Sigma, he's planning something big".

With that the hunters and navigators were dismissed.

As doctor Cain walked too his office, Alia approached him.

Alia: " Dr Cain, I'm sorry for my sudden outburst back in the meeting room".

Dr Cain: "It's all right Alia, I know how much you care for David and I know it's pretty hard for you right now not knowing where he is.

Ever since Alia met X, she formed a special friendship with him, by helping him by being his navigator, but that friendship grew into love for her after she learned his secret.

Flashback

X was arriving back to hunters HQ from a mission.

As he parked his land chaser in the hanger, Alia approached him.

"X are you all right", she asked.

She looked him over and saw that he has taken a bit of damage on his armor.

X: " Yea I'm all right, but I never expected that place to be booby trapped, thanks for warning me on time".

Alia: " X, you'd better get your armor fixed up at the repair room".

X: " yes mom".

Alia frowned and smacked on the head.

X: "Ow careful I'm injured remember".

Alia: "Just get going you big baby".

With that X walked of too the repair room.

As X walked he made a right turn that headed towards the sleeping quarters.

X approached his room as the door slid open.

He changed into his human form, stripped down his clothes and dropped down on his bed falling asleep.

Meanwhile Alia came to check up on X in the repair room.

"Ugh?! Where's X, she asked Lifesaver.

Lifesaver: "X never came in here".

Alia groaned.

"That lazy bump, he never takes care of himself", she said.

As she made her way to X's room, she took some plasma energy for him.

Once she approached his room, she was about to knock when the door slid open.

As she entered his room, she saw that it was pretty well kept for a guy.

She heard someone snoring in the next room.

Alia: "That's funny last time I recall robots don't snore".

She entered the bedroom and saw a man sleeping on the bed in his boxer shorts.

Alia: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INSIDE X'S ROOM?".

David felled head first out his bed hitting the floor.

David: "Ow"

"Geesh Alia, what's the big deal waking me up like that", said David.

Alia stared at the man.

Alia: "X is that you?".

X: "What is something wrong?'".

X then realized that he was in human form.

X: "Ah crud"

Alia poking X in the chest and arms: "But how is it possible for you to be human, you're a robot".

X: "Alia please don't tell anyone".

"I think I'd better let Dr Cain explain this, said X.

With that he called Dr Cain.

When Cain arrived he saw Alia sitting in a chair with X in his human form.

X: "Dr Cain I think we have a problem".

Alia: " X, Cain in order for me to keep this secret I need to know everything on how it's possible for X to be human".

Dr Cain just sigh and started to tell her everything on how David came to the future and fusions with Mega man created a new being.

After hearing all of this Alia looked at X.

She couldn't believe how he made the choice to stay and fight against Sigma.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, as she looked X over.

End Flashback.

Dr Cain: "Alia, David went to the past to save his little brother".

Alia: "you mean Garfield Logan one of the legendary titans".

Cain nodded.

Cain: " If you want, see if you can contact X at Titans towers, the coordinates are already in the computer".

Before Cain could finish his sentence, Alia already left.

He couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile at the Mavericks HQ Serges has managed to get the creature under Sigma's control.

The creature had red armor with arms that had claws for hands; its eyes glowed red with anger.

As the creature approached Sigma, it glared at him menacingly.

Sigma looked at the creature, even tough it was at least 16 feet tall, he didn't fear it.

Sigma: "Bow down to me".

Creature: " Never"

Sigma took out a squeezable orb holder, which had energy spikes in it.

Between the spikes there was a red essence glowing.

Author's note: think Beast Wars season two and three, in which Megatron used that squeezable thing on the spark to control Rampage.

He squeezed the essence, as the spike went trough, a surge went trough the creature's body.

The creature dropped on his knees.

Sigma and Serges were now laughing at the creature.

Sigma: "You may be indestructible but your life force isn't, remember that Omega Red".

Author's note: The creature isn't Omega Red from X-men, it's the code name that Sigma gave him.

Omega Red growled at his new master.

Serges: "You should be more grateful towards Lord Sigma Omega Red, remember if it weren't for us you wouldn't have a body now".

Flashback

Omega Red essence was floating in the vastness of space.

He had been defeated and lost his body in the process.

As he was floating through time and space, a spaceship approached him and collected his essence.

Maverick 1: "Lord Sigma we collected the sample that you ordered".

Sigma: "Excellent".

Serges: "My Lord is it wise to tamper with such power".

Sigma: "You underestimate me Serges, this thing was once feared in the entire universe, but now once we are trough with it, we will be the powerful beings once again in the universe once again.

End Flashback

Maverick 344: "Lord Sigma the Maverick hunters have detected out units at grid Alpha"

Sigma: "Excellent, if I know Cain he'll wait until we start moving to attack".

Sigma: "Serges order all troops to start advancing and when the hunters attack keep them busy.

Omega Red while we keep the hunters busy you will go into space and infiltrate colony Omicron and wait for my signal.

Omega Red: " Have your fun for now Sigma but once I get my life force back I will tear you limb from limb.

Sigma squeezed the life force once again, causing Omega Red to fall too his knees in pain.

Sigma: "Never defy me, I made you and I can destroy and now go get ready.

Meanwhile back at Maverick hunters HQ Alia finished setting up the computer for contacting people in the past.

Alia: "Let's just hope this works".

Year 2001

Back at Titans Tower the team was pretty much keeping themselves busy.

Robin was explaining earthly customs to Starfire.

Cyborg was tuning up his car and Raven was meditating in her room.

Starfire : "Friend Robin, I've noticed that it's has become very quiet in the tower.

Robin: I know Star it's been 36 hour's since we haven't seen Beastboy, I wonder how his training's going he said a little bit envious.

"Looks like someone's jealous", said Cyborg grinning coming from the garage.

Robin: "I'm not"

Cyborg: "Face it Robin, you're jealous because you're not the one getting trained".

"He's right you know", said Raven coming down the stairs.

Robin: "Fine maybe I am a little jealous, I mean X could have trained us also".

Raven: "Robin you got to understand X and BB are brothers and by training together they are doing some bonding as well".

Cyborg: "Yeah when X goes back to the future who knows if he'll be coming back".

Starfire: " I agree even do I don't like my sister much, I do miss her at times, so for BB having a brother who he can relate is precious to him".

Robin: "yeah I guess you guys are right".

Robin: "But what are you two doing here anyway weren't you suppose to be busy"

Cyborg: " I already finished tuning up the T-car, I never finished so early before without having BB burning anything down with the blow torch.

Raven: "Even I could finish meditating without Beastboy bugging me the entire time.

Suddenly the computer monitor activated and a blond haired woman could be seen.

Alia: " This is Maverick hunters HQ to Mega man X, do you read me X?".

The titans approached the monitor.

Robin: "this is Titans HQ identify yourself".

Alia: " My name Alia from Maverick hunters HQ, is Mega man X there?".

Robin: "He not here right now, he went to train Beast boy".

Alia: "I see, I've been trying to reach him on his communicator but it doesn't seem to be working".

Raven: " Why are you looking for X?".

Alia: "I'm his navigator, he's going to need my help".

Starfire: "I'm sure X will contact us when they finish training".

Alia: "So X went too train his little brother, figures he'd do something like that".

Cyborg: " How's is possible for you to talk to us in the past?"

Alia: " We have special device that allows us to communicate through the space time continium".

The alarm suddenly went off.

The monitor picture split in half showing Slade's bots attacking starlabs.

Robin: "It's Slade, he's attacking Starlabs again, probably after the Lithium.

Alia: " What, there's Lithium there?".

Raven: "What's the big deal about this metal?.

Alia: "Litanium can be used as a energy source to power up just about anything electrical, but right now in your time period you don't have the equipment to harness such power".

Robin: "Neither does Slade, but we still got to stop him".

Alia: "Titans be careful".

With that the titans went off in the T-car.

Meanwhile in the training room X and BB were training very hard.

BB was running very fast towards X in a hunch position (Authors note: Think how ninja's run in anime) with his B-saber in his hand.

He jumped in the air and screamed **DANCHIEN.**

The B-saber began to transform into fire, as he fell downwards towards X.

X in his new armor dashed out of the way, just as BB connected with the ground.

X fired his new buster at BB at medium power.

BB saw the blast coming towards him; he deflected it using his sword.

X: " what's the matter Gar, afraid that big brother is going to kick your butt.

BB smiled at his brother saying: "Don't count on it, big Bro.

BB transformed into his new form.

As X looked at BB transforming he still couldn't imagine, that his little brother was given the form of the most powerful creatures in history and that he himself also received new armor upgrades.

X was very impressed with Gar's progress, they've been training almost 1 ½ year.

Not only did BB mature mentally, but he also matured physically.

He face became more mature, he had muscle and his hair grew longer and scruffier.

He also grew in height, and was 1 ½ inch taller then Starfire.

Flash back

As X and BB entered the training room, they noticed that the place was white all over with a distance that the human eye couldn't measure.

BB: " Man this place is big and for some reason it's very humid.

X: " Your right BB, something's got to give".

ADA: "Welcome to dimensional training room".

X: "ADA, Why is it so humid in here?.

ADA: "When Dr Light created this room, he made it so that the weather in here would change upon request for maximum results for your training.

BB: " Man grandpa really knows how to build stuff, huh bro?".

ADA: "Allow me to explain what there is in the training room".

On the wall you will see a machine with a hole inside, this machine is called a matrializer.

It will matrialize all types of food, drinks and clothing when you order it.

You have your bed's too sleep on, a bathroom and books for you to teach Garfield.

The training room has the ability to generate holograms, upon desired.

ADA: "Be warned when using holograms, if the safety protocols are off there will be a great chance that the user may die".

BB eyes went open.

BB: "What, does that mean we might die, holograms aren't supposed to hurt".

ADA: "These are not you basic holograms, these holograms are made from special particle beams, that become solid".

BB: " Oh"

ADA: "As you can see the training room is very vast in space, should you become lost please call out to me and I will guide you back to the exit using these red arrows on the floor".

X: "All right thanks ADA".

ADA: "Your welcome and when your ready I will tell about your new forms and armors.

X made his way to the matrializer, he punched in a few commands and two new clothing appeared.

"Here put this on", he tossed the red one too BB.

BB: " Hey these look like karate ki's.

X changed into his human form, took off his clothes and put on a white karate ki with a black belt around his waist and finally tying a white headband around his forehead.

BB also put on his red karate ki on.

Author's note: come on you saw it coming, for those of you who don't know who wear these clothing, they belong to KEN and RYU from the street fighter series.

David: "BB we're going to train on your stamina first, combat skills and then channel you chi energy".

BB: "What's chi energy?".

David: "Chi energy is the life energy of every living being, but few can truly master it".

(Author's note: don't know if I got the explanation right so bear with me)

BB blank stare.

David: "let me show you".

David put some space between them.

He put his hands to gather with a hole in between, as he concentrated.

BB was surprised as David's hands started glowing, forming a ball off energy.

David: "HADOKEN".

As the fireball went from David's hands as it began fly off into oblivion.

David: "And that little brother is chi energy"

BB: "COOL, you got to teach me that".

David: "Well Lets get started, we don't have much time".

7 months later BB managed to summon his chi energy too his hands, but instead of producing a fireball like David, his hands produced a flame.

With the help of David he perfected his technique into SHORYUKEN (FLAMING DRAGON PUNCH).

BB also learned TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU (HURRICANE KICK), Jujutsu and Taijutsu.

David: "All right little bro you've learned the combat skills, increased your chi energy and now we're going to train you mentally and increase your knowledge.

BB didn't like were this was going.

David carried a pile of books about geometry, physics, algebra and just about everything worth studying.

6 months later after David's showed no mercy in educating Beast Boy, he became better at thinking up plans, strategies and making things.

BB showing his hands: "Look what I made bro".

David looked at BB's hands; they had fingerless gloves on, with green knuckle stones.

David: " You made fingerless glove, what so special about them?.

BB smiled at him.

He jumped into the air and came down slamming his fist into the ground.

A large crater appeared were they were standing.

David: "Holy shit, what are those things?.

BB: "I call them power gloves".

BB: "I made them because even do you thought me to fight, if I were to fight a maverick without the sword, it would be very difficult for me.

David was speechless, he never expected BB to improve so fast.

David: "I'm impressed little bro, your progressing nicely".

BB: "Thanks bro".

David: "I think it's time for us to get serious in our training".

BB: "You mean were going to use our new abilities".

David: "Yes".

BB: "All right".

David: "ADA, we're ready for you to explain our new abilities too us".

ADA: "Understood".

Suddenly holograms of Beast boy and David in reploid mode appeared.

ADA: These holograms are going to show you your new forms.

ADA: "Garfield your form is up first.

The hologram of Beast boy began to morph into a great beast.

As David and Gar looked on they noticed that the beast wasn't green, it had color.

Gar: "How come it's not green".

ADA: "The creatures DNA is stronger then any other normal creature, so it genetics overwrote your green animal DNA.

David and Gar looked at the creature, it had golden like claws on its hands and feet.

Its wings were kind of reddish with a little purple above, it body was dark scaled, with yellowish color on its underside and its long dark tail.

It had a golden wheel like thing on its back.

ADA: This legendary creature name is BAHAMUT , the king of all dragons.

ADA: " Dr Cain send a special team along with Dr Light to the past when this creature existed to collect its DNA for Beast boy".

ADA: "In this form you have incredible strength and your claws can slice almost through any metal.

The wheel on your back will serve as a charger, allowing you to fire a GIGA FLARE at maximum power, instead of a small blast.

Also your scales on your body will be able to deflect standard weapons fire, and blaster at low power when fired upon.

The hologram then landed on all fours, sticking its claws in the ground.

The wheel on it back started spinning, charging up.

Bahamut opened its mouth and fire a humongous blast.

BB: "Whoa, that's a lot of power".

ADA: "Yes please use this power only when needed".

X: "I guess it's my turn".

ADA: " David your new armors are the force armor and the ultimate armor".

The hologram of X change into the force armor.

The armor was white, blue yellow and red stripes.

The helmet a white line in the middle with two wings on the side.

ADA: "David your new armor will allow you to charge your blaster 3 times its normal power and increase special weapons attack.

ADA: "Also your right will serve also like backup buster, so you may call it double shot.

You foot upgrades will allow you to fly, while you body armor will let you executed the nova strike attack.

The hologram charged its blaster to maximum power and fired his left buster then his right buster.

After that the hologram then began to glow and with rapid speed it dashed toward in a energy engulfed body.

David: "That's some fire power".

ADA: " And now for your ultimate armor".

The hologram transformed into the ultimate armor.

ADA: "As you can see this armor isn't very mobile, but it power can be counted infinite".

X and Beast boy stared at the armor.

Beast boy: "That's a lot of blaster for your arms".

David: "You got that right little bro".

ADA: " Please use these new powers wisely".

X: "Thanks ADA"

BB: "Alright David let's practice".

David: "Hold up before we started we need to train on your sword skills.

With that the brothers began their training once again.

Authors notes:

To see the Beast boy new from go to my profile and also for X's armor

yes Alia is human in this fic.

If you want too see how beast boy and X look, go to my profile and copy paste the addresses you see.

I borrowed the fireball from the Mega man X game and also SHORYUKEN in mega man x 2 and x8

I think Jujutsu and Taijutsu are unarmed martial arts combat style.

I know I changed a few things in the armors, by the way here address for the picture..

I apologize for not describing the ultimate armor, its not normal ultimate armor in the games, but I will post the address later in the story so you can see it for your self.

P.s

I also have a picture of Beastboy matured, but I won't show it until the next story and depending on how many reviews I get.

Thanks and remember to leave you reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is you friendly neighborhood writer telling you all that I'm back in business after a short leave.

Things have been pretty crazy around here, and it's going to get a lot slower because my exams are starting this week

But don't worry I intend to finish this story.

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 9

The titans arrived at Starlabs.

Slade's bots were busy breaking into the last compartment, were the lithanium was being kept.

The guards were firing at the robots with no avail, each shot bounced of their armor.

The robots charged towards the guards at an incredible speed, killing them in the process.

They setup the explosive charges and blew the doors wide open.

Once inside Slade's bots began to loading up the lithanium into a hover tank, which arrived after the doors were opened.

A green energy blast hit one of the bots knocking the lithanium out of his hands.

All the bots turned and saw the four titans standing ready for battle.

Robin: "Tell your boss that you won't be taking any lithanium today".

Voice: "Why don't you tell me that face to face Robin".

Robin: " Slade where are you?"

Slade appeared on from the shadow on a ledge one floor up in front them.

He scanned the area and noticed that Beastboy was missing.

Slade: "Where's your little green friend".

Cyborg: " That's none of your business Slade".

Slade: " That's a shame, I so wanted too have a little chat with him, it seems he and I have a few things in common".

Robin gritted his teeth. "You only have business with me Slade".

"I told you that if I ever saw your face I again, I would take you down".

Slade just let out a laugh.

Slade: "Do you kids really think you can take me down?".

Raven: "We've stopped you before and we will do it again, now tell us what the hell you want with Beastboy".

Slade looked at Raven. "Ah the quiet one, as I recall you're the one who almost destroyed the earth and if it wasn't for your friends Trigon would still be here.

Raven: "Enough, Titans attack".

With that the titans began attack Slade robots.

Cyborg fired his sonic canon at the robots but it didn't but a dent in them.

Cyborg: "What the…?". Before he could finish his sentence, a robot appeared in front of him and punched him in the face sending him flying through the wall.

Starfire fired her energy shots at the, but the bounce off them.

A robot jumped in to the air, grabbing Starfire's leg, pulling her down.

The robot began to spin Starfire by her feet at an incredible speed.

Letting her loose, she flew towards Cyborg who just managed to get out of the whole, slamming them both back in the hole.

Cyborg and Starfire: "UUUgh".

Meanwhile Robin and Raven were fighting off a horde of Slade robots.

Slade was enjoying the show very much, seeing the Titans getting beaten by his robots made him a very happy man indeed and this all thanks to his new partners from the future.

Robin combined his two birdarangs into a sword and leapt into the air bent on getting Slade, but one of Slade bots came at him with a flying kick, connecting into his gut.

Robin: " Arg" as he dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile Raven used her powers to lift up materials and throw them at the robots.

The bots jumped out of the way as one of them threw a stun grenade toward her.

The grenade exploded knocking her out.

Cyborg and Starfire manage to get back into the battle.

Cyborg picked up Raven, while Starfire helped Robin to stand up.

Starfire: "Friends I do not recall that Slade's robots were so strong.

Robin: " Your right".

Slade: " How do you like the upgrades on my robots? They're faster, stronger and more intelligent then before.

Robin: where did you get these upgrades?

Slade: "I got them from the new partners I acquired, I believe you've already met them.

With that the wall exploded and revealed two shadowy figures.

As the figures approached them, the titan's eyes grew wide.

Vile: 'Well, Well, Well, look at what we've got here Sparkmandrill it's the wannabees.

Sparkmandrill just growled at the titans.

Robin: "Titans move".

But it was too late more of Slade's bots appeared and surrounded them.

Robin grabbed his communicator too contact X, but Vile appeared in front of him grabbing him by his neck, lifting him up.

Vile: "What's this?. A communicator. Don't tell me the titans need backup.

Vile's voice sent shivers down the titans spines.

Vile: "Now human, where is X?".

Robin: " Smiling that's for me to know and for you to find out".

Vile's left eye began to glow red.

Vile: " Arrogant human, I'll show you".

Vile's hand began to squeeze Robin's neck.

Slade: " Vile, might I suggest that we allow the titans to live for now. Then we can use them as bait, too pull Beastboy and Megaman X out of hiding right into our trap".

Vile's left eye glowing red: "Not a bad plan for a puny human, make it happen".

Vile looking at Robin: "Consider yourself lucky for now human".

Slade used the communicator to contact X.

Raven who came too her senses a while ago was horrified, Beastboy and X were going to fall into a trap.

Meanwhile in the year 2483, Sigma had given the order for his army to start moving.

The mavericks started too move towards the closest city.

At the Mavirick Hunters HQ, the alarm went off.

Alarm sounding: "Emergency, Emergency, all Maverick Hunters should assemble immediately".

Footsteps from every hunter could be heard running to the assembly hall.

Signas and Dr Cain were waiting for them to assemble.

Once every hunter was assemble Signas began too speak.

Signas: "All right people the mavericks have begun to move, so we're going to have to hit them hard and fast before the can cause any major damage.

Dr Cain: "Please be careful every one we may be walking into a trap".

Signas: "Zero with X gone, you'll have to take command of the 17th and 0 special unit".

Zero: "No problem Signas".

Signas: "As for the rest of the you hunters follow every direct order that is given by your assigned squad leader".

Signas: "Now let's go kick some maverick ass".

All the hunters: "SIR, YES SIR".

Zero in the mean time was planning his strategy for the unit's.

Zero:" All right guys we'll be attacking from the rear.

"Unit 0 will be the first assault, and after 15 minutes the 17th unit will start too attack, that way we will trick the mavericks that we have them out numbered.

Zero: " So check you weapons and move out.

0 and 17th unit: "YES SIR".

Every battle cruiser was being loaded up with weapons and hunters, moving out towards grid Alpha.

Upon arriving the ships wear greeted with hailstorm of laser, missiles from the mavericks.

As one of the battle cruises crashes.

Zero and his units had managed too arrive undetected with his unit from the back, thanks to the new Maverick hunter shuttle named SKY LINKS.  
Sky Links was their new experimental Maverick Hunter with the ability to transform in to a transport shuttle.

When Sky Links transformed he would split into two beings, one being a lion with a large square like blue body with red legs.

And Sky Links himself, being a white color shuttle that would transform into a pterodactyl like creature.

Sky Links: " where approaching the drop point Zero".

Zero: "thanks Sky Links, when you drop us return to base immediately and await for further instructions.

Sky Links: "Yes Sir".

Zero: " All right people prepare for drop".

And with that the hunters jumped out of Sky Links, activating their jetpacks, to slow down their decent.

Once on the ground Zero began giving the orders.

Zero: "Ok people let's moves out according too plan".

Before they could move out could move out a large spike iron ball came towards Zero.

Zero dodged it with ease.

As he looked around for the one who attacked him, he saw two figures in the distance with a small army behind them.

One was tall and slender with purple armor around his body, with a sword in hand.

The other one was a bit shorter but bulky, spinning his chained iron spiked ball in his hand.

Zero: "Who the fuck are you clowns".

The tall reploid spoke: "I'm am Agile and this is Violen, and we are the X-hunters.

Zero: "I know you, you guys were the bastards who had my parts, after I died".

Violen: "Correct Zero, we had your parts, but if it wasn't for X you would have been one of us".

Zero just smiled at the mavericks.

Zero: "Aw isn't that a shame, well since X destroyed you guys ones, how about I send you guys to the scrap heap this time".

Violen: "X may have defeated us, but you won't be so lucky Zero.

With that Violen charged up his spike ball.

The ball then fired it's spikes at Zero's units.

" Get out of the way": he yelled.

The soldiers moved quickly out of the way.

Zero recovered from the attack and saw that his soldiers weren't hurt.

Zero: " Continue with the plan, I'll take care of these to bozos".

The soldiers began to move engaging the army on command leaving Zero to tend the two Mavericks.

Zero: " All right now that we're alone, let's dance".

With that Zero charged towards the mavericks with his saber in hand.

He jumped into the air, falling toward Violen screaming: "HYOURETSUZAN" (Translation: ICE STAB).

His sword formed an ice spiked as fell towards Violen.

But Agile pulled out his sword blocking Zero's attack, and kicking him with his right leg in his stomach.

Zero falling backwards: "Ugh"

Violen then threw his spiked ball towards Zero, but rolled out of the way just in time.

Zero stood up just as Agile dashed toward him at an incredible speed, swinging his sword in coordinated attacks.

Zero was doing his best block each of Agile sword slashes, but still manage to get cut alongside his upper left arm.

Zero: "Damn you, two can play this game".

Zero dashed forward doing a little air dash yelling KUUENBU (Translation: SKY WALTZ).

Zero's attack made him hurl his body into spiral with his sword effectively countering Agile attack, cutting off Agile's left hand.

"Aarrrgh, blast you": yelled Agile.

Zero was moving in for the kill but Violen attacked him with his spiked ball.

Zero jumped out of the way as the ball grazed him on his chest plate.

"Damn if I'm going to defeat these two I'm going to have too improvise": he thought too himself.

Agile picked up his left hand and attached it back to his arm.

Agile: "It seems that we underestimated your abilities Zero".

Zero: "Thanks for the compliment, but I really need to end this fight, because you guys are really starting to bore me to death".

Violen: " Arrogant maverick hunter, eat this".

Violen launched his spiked ball again towards Zero.

Zero: "Wait for it, wait for it, now".

Zero made a side dash along side the ball yelling "SHIPPUUGA" (Translation: HURRICANE FANG).

Zero's sword sliced through the chain that was attached to the spike ball.

Violen: "No".

Zero then dashed toward Violen, jumping into the air and landed on Violen's right shoulder.

Closing his fist, he slammed it into Violen face yelling "Youdantotsu".

He jumped off Violen just as a laser came down from the sky hitting Violen.

Violen yelling: " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as blew up into pieces.

Agile: "YOU BASTERD".

Zero smiling: " And now it's your turn".

Zero dashed towards Agile, just as Agile did the same.

Their swords met with each other.

"You will pay for what you've done": yelled Agile.

Zero: "Tell that to someone who cares".

Agile kicked Zero, but this time Zero blocked it with his right hand.

They both jumped back, facing each other.

Agile: "It's time we ended this Zero".

Zero:" Oh my god can't believe it, I finally agree with you mavericks on something, well I guess there's a first time for everything".

Agile got angry by Zero's attitude.

Agile: "**Die you arrogant BASTERD**".

Agile dashed at full speed towards Zero, to slice him.

Zero dashed forward yelling: "Rasetsusen" disappearing in front of Agile and reappearing a few meters behind him.

Agile turned around running towards him, but suddenly his body parted in half vertically.

Zero was still standing there with his back turned as he heard Agile explode.

Zero's communicator went off.

Alia: "Alia to Zero, do you hear me Zero".

Zero: " I hear you Alia, what's going on".

Alia: "Zero why aren't you at the battle?".

Zero: " Sorry, I had a run in with a couple of class A mavericks, but I took care of them".

Alia: "Good job Zero, but get back to the battle as soon as you can".

Zero: " All right; what's the situation with X?

Alia: "I spoke too the titans and they told me that X is training Beastboy".

Zero:" I see, that should be interesting".

Alia: 'Zero we also have a problem, it seem that lithanium was made at Starlabs in Jump City at the time period Vile and Sparkmandrill went too.

Alia: "It seems a person named Slade is trying to steal the metal; I just hope those mavericks don't get it".

Zero: "Don't worry Alia, I'm sure X can handle it, but keep trying to reach him, Zero out"

With that Zero went into battle.

Back in the year 2001, X and Beastboy wear almost done with their training.

They've become used too their new abilities.

Beastboy: "Lets take a break bro, I'm really tired right now".

X in human form: " Man I thought you'd never asked".

The brothers were now resting on their separate beds.

Beastboy: " You know bro even though I've only known you for almost 2 years, I'm glad that we where able too meet at last".

David: " Me too bro, but I wished it was under better circumstances".

Beastboy smiled at his brother.

David: " Say bro aren't ever going to get tired of wear that uniform, because if you want we could materialize more stylish uniform.

Beastboy: " Hey what's wrong with what I'm wearing?.

David: "Nothing, but every time you grew you just kept getting the same uniform from the materializer".

Beastboy: " No it's just because I wear this uniform out of respect for the Doom patrol, before I was a Titan, after the accident, they took me in".

David: " I know what you mean, it's same for me once I transform into my reploid form, and every time I look in the mirror I see Mega Man.

Beastboy smiling: " You know bro, I bet the titans, Doom Patrol and every body else would freak out once they saw me".

David laughing: " Yeah they'll probably have a heart attack or faint on the scene".

ADA: "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a communication coming in".

X: "Beastboy go stand somewhere were they can't see you".

Beastboy: "Ok bro".

X transformed into his reploid form.

X: "Put it on screen ADA".

Slade's face appeared on the monitor.

X: "Slade Wilson"

Slade:" You must be the famous Mega Man X, I have a message for you and Beastboy.

Me and my new partners that you know so well, have captured the titans.

And if you want to save them I suggest you hurry up to these coordinates.

With that Slade cut off the communications.

Beastboy: "No he's got my friends".

X: Don't worry Bro we'll save them.

Beastboy: "He said something about having new partners that you know; you don't think that he teamed up with those mavericks do you".

X: "Yes he did team up with the mavericks".

X: "Beastboy suit up we're going hunting".

After getting into his uniform, Beastboy strapped his B saber unto his back.

They exited the training room.

Once outside X's communicator started to go off.

Alia: "Alia calling Mega man X, come in X".

X: "This is X, Alia".

Alia: " X, where have you been? I've been worried about you."

X: "Sorry Alia, I'll explain everything later".

Alia: "X, we got a problem, the titans went to stop Slade, from stealing Lithanium, but I fear that something happened to them.

They might have been captured.

X: "Hold up Alia, there's Litahnium in this time period?.

Alia: "Yes, X if those mavericks get the Lightanium, who knows what the might do.

X: "Don't worry Alia, we'll stop them".

Alia: " We"?

X: "Meet my brother Garfield".

Beastboy was waving in the background.

Alia: "X what the hell did you do too him, he looks a lot stronger".

X: "Tell you later, over and out".

Beastboy runs towards Shadow.

Beastboy: " come on bro let's go".

X: "ADA, were going to use the jump gate, enter the coordinates that slade gave us".

ADA: "Affermetive, coordinates are in, jumpgate is ready".

X and Beastboy Jumped into Shadow.

The platform turned and a pathway was lighted up.

ADA: " Shadow ready for launch".

With that X pressed the accelerator and the brothers were off too stop the mavericks and rescue their friends.

Authors note: Go to my profile to see Sky Links.

As I mentioned before in one of the chapters, Shadow is a vehicle from a movie, when you see it, you'll know that I don't own it.

So another chapter is completed, I think with one or two chapters this story will be done.

Please leave you reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This fic is pretty special to me, because now I get chance to show how Beast boy looks like.

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 10

At Slade's hideout, the titans were being held captives in a prison shield guarded by four of Slade's bots compliments of the mavericks.

The titans tried too blast through the force shield but too no avail.

Cyborg: "Damn we can't even put a dent in the shield and if we don't do something X and BB are going to fall into those mavericks traps".

Starfire: "Friend Raven can't you use your powers to face through the shield?".

Raven took her dark form and start to move, but the shield gave her an electrical shock as she tried too getting through.

Raven: "Aargh".

Starfire: "Raven, are you all right?"

Raven: "Yeah a little shaken up though".

Robin: " Well that didn't work and the shield even covers the ground".

Raven: "We have too face facts Robin, we can't beat these guys, their too powerful and I doubt that the Justice League could defeated them".

Robin: "That's what you said when we faced Trigon, but we defeated him in the end, so I'm not giving up, we'll find a way too get out of this".

Slade: "Such heroics nonsense; you should really listen to your team this time Robin, because this time it will be truly the end for you titans.

Robin: "Slade, haven't you learned your lesson the last time you teamed up with some one more powerful then you?".

Slade chuckled.

Slade: "I always learn from my mistakes Robin, but don't worry after we finish of your green friend and Mega man X, I'll get rid off my so-called partners, with a few special surprises compliments from the future; Besides I now have the Lithanium in my craps and with it I going to power up my new laser canon, which I'm going to use to destroy the city and as a special bonus the Justice League Watch tower".

Robin: "How can you power up your cannon with the Lithanium? Nobody knows how too harvest it's energy".

Slade just laughed.

"You titans are a bunch of fools, you underestimate my knowledge of science"; Up until now you titans have been lucky to stopping my plans, because I let you".

If I were to use a really devastating plan their would have been nothing left of this city, but you titans proved to be entertaining, but like everything else, all good things must come to an end".

Raven: " You're insane, if you think that we're not going to stop you".

Slade: "Hmm I'd like too see you try, but as you can see I'm out here and your; umm how should I put it? Ah yes trapped like rats with no way out".

Starfire: "Beastboy will stop you"

Cyborg: "Yeah he and X are going to kick your ass Slade".

Slade: "That little green fool, can't stop me, as a matter of fact, if it wasn't for his powers he would be totally useless, he's stupid, short and weak. And as for Mega man X my partners will take care of him".

Raven: " Enough you bastard".

Slade: "Ah did I hit a nerve Raven? I thought that you weren't supposed to feel anything for anyone.

Raven: "You don't know anything about me".

Slade: "It seems you forgot that I know everything about you titans, after all it was your ex colleague TERRA that betrayed you and gave me all the information I needed.

Robin: "**Shut up Slade**".

Slade laughed at the titans.

Slade: 'I'd like too stay and chat but I got to go make some preparations for Beastboy, after all we still need to have a little chat".

And with that Slade walked away, ordering his bots to increase security around the titans prison.

Cyborg: "Man what are we going to do, if Slade and those Mavericks defeat X and Beast boy we're done for".

Robin: " I hate to admit it but Cyborg's right, we have to get out of here".

Stafire: " Friends please we must have fate in X and Beastboy".

Raven: "Stafire's right Beastboy will come through for us, he may not be the smartest person out there, but he's won't give up either".

The other Titans agreed with Raven and started to look for any weakness in the shield.

Mean while about 15 miles away from Slade hideout, a Jump gate opened and Shadow emerged from the gate.

X pressed the brake halting shadow to a stop.

Beastboy: "Man that was fun, let's do it again sometime".

X: " ADA are we at the right location?"

ADA: "Affirmative, Slade's hideout is located 20 miles from your current location".

X: " Good"

Beastboy: "Why did we stop here? I thought we were going to bust in through the front door".

X: " We are but we need a plan first".

Beastboy: "What's the plan, bro?".

X open the cockpit off shadow and got out.

X: "I'll explain while we're climbing that hill.

While they were climbing to the top of the hill, X explained the plan.

X: " Ok Beast boy all we know is that Slade is helping the mavericks, keeping the titans prisoners and they also have the lithanium. They'll expect us to bust right in, but knowing those mavericks they'll have a trap for us.

The one thing we have to our advantage is that they don't know about our new abilities and powers.

So plan is simply I'll go with Shadow and breach their defenses, while you sneak in and free the titans.

Once on top of the hill, X used his visor to zoom in to the compound, where the mavericks are.

X: " My scanners are picking up a lot of Slade's patrolling the building and the mavericks".

Switching to infrared he saw that the titans were being held underground.

X: "Beast boy your friends are held under ground and security is pretty tight, looks like you won't be able to free them with out bashing some heads".

Beastboy slamming his fist into his other hand: "Looks like I'll get some action any way".

As X continued to scan the building, he noticed a very large laser like weapon in another area, away from the Titans.

X: "Beastboy I think we have a problem, there's large laser like cannon in another area.

X: "We have to destroy that weapon, at all cost".

Beastboy:" Did the Mavericks make it?".

X: "No its design is too primitive, Slade must have build it before the mavericks came".

X: "Beastboy this is will be your first fight against A class Mavericks, don't do anything reckless, because you qualify as a B class rookie Maverick Hunter and you don't have that kind of experience dealing with Mavericks".

Beast boy: " Don't worry X I'll be careful".

X raised his arm and a 3d hologram map appeared from his wrist.

X: "This is where your friends are being held and the laser cannon is here. I want you to sneak in from the back using you smallest form, free the titans and destroy that laser cannon".

Once you're in fight your way through the robots, they've been upgraded but your B- saber and your new power will destroy them easily".

X: "There are small mini explosive in Shadow that will fit into your belt"

Beast boy: "Okee bro".

X: " Now let's go kick some Maverick ass".

At Slade's base, Vile was contacting Sigma.

Vile:" Vile calling Sigma".

Sigma:" This is Sigma, I hope you got good new for me Vile".

Vile: "We've got the Lithnium and we're opening a time portal now".

Sigma:" Well done Vile".

Vile: "But first, we'll destroy Mega man X".

Sigma: "Then hurry up, the first part of plan Alpha is already in motion".

Vile: " Yes, once we use the Lithanium those wretched humans will cease to excised".

Vile: "Vile out".

Sparkmandrill opened up a time portal in the meantime.

Vile looked over Slade's robot that they upgraded.

They weren't strong compared to them, but they should keep X distracted, so he could sneak up on X and destroy him with his ride armor.

Vile ordered a few bots too load up the lithanium on the hover platform and the other bots were on guard for intruders.

Bots were sitting in turrets placed everywhere even on the roof.

Slade: "Vile are sure this will be enough too stop X and Beastboy?"  
Vile:" These primitive bots of your can't cut it Slade, but in numbers they can distract X long enough for me to shoot him in the back".

Slade: "Not very honorable of you Vile".

Vile left eye glowed red; he grabbed Slade by his neck.

Vile: "You're the one too talk about honor human, as I recall it was your wife who took your right eye, all because you wanted some excitement in your life as a mercenary and putting your children's lives at risk.

Slade's eyes widen at the mention of his ex wife and children.

Vile noticed his reaction.

Vile: "What's the matter human did I hid a nerve?"

"Your some piece of work Slade, lying about your age to get into the military, living the life of a mercenary and keeping it a secret from your wife.

Then one of your children gets kidnap, just to get some top-secret information from you.

You may have killed the kidnappers but they still managed too slash your son's throat, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute.

Vile:" And my personal favorite selling you soul to Trigon just to get your body back" .

Slade clenched his fist.

Vile released him from his grip.

Vile: "If you ever talk back too me like that human, I'll make sure that there won't be an atom left of you".

Slade: " I'd worry more about X if I were you, because by the sound of you voice it seems X has defeated you many times".

Vile: "That's it human this partnership is over, DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE".

Vile aimed his cannon at Slade, but suddenly the alarm went off as they heard the turrets firing.

Vile turned on his communicator.

Vile: "Sparkmandrill what's going on?"

Sparkmandrill: "It's X and he driving some sort of vehicle, the bots are firing but nothing seems to destroy it".

Vile: "I'm coming ".

Vile turned off his communicator and looked at Slade.

Vile: "It seem your luck hasn't run out yet human".

With that he dashed away.

Slade: "Finally Beastboy's here, now we can have a little chat just the two of us".

Slade: " Ready the Laser cannon, I'm going to destroy those future bots first".

Slade bots began to mobilize immediately upon their master's command.

Slade: "But first I destroy the titans".

He picked up his Blaster and made his way to the prison where the titans were held.

Meanwhile Shadow was evading the barrage of laser and missiles that came at it.

X: "Damn it, I've had it with you bots".

He pressed a button and missiles emerged from both sides of Shadow.

Shadow fired 15 missiles back, hitting at least 10 turrets.

X: "Damn the calibration must be off, because of the hits Shadows taken".

Vile in the mean time arrived outside.

He saw the robots firing at the vehicle with little success.

Vile: " Damn you X".

Their trap backfired on them; they didn't expect X to have such a powerful vehicle in this time.

Vile aimed his cannon at shadow, and fired at it.

X: "Shit".

The blast wasn't aim to destroy Shadow but to hit the ground beneath it, so that the explosion would turn Shadow upside down.

X used Shadows jump jets in time and the vehicle leapt at least 20 feet into the air.

Landing back on the ground, X stopped Shadow and jumped out.

He pressed a button on his arm communicator, sending Shadow far away from the battle.

Quickly Slade's bots began to surround X.

X: " Vile you must getting pretty desperate, if you want to stop me with such primitive bots".

Vile: "Looks like you picked up a few tricks X".

X just smiled and said: "Make your choice Vile, I can bring you back in one piece or a pile of circuits doesn't matter too me".

Vile: "Actions speak louder then word X; Robots attack".

With that the bots began to attack X.

Meanwhile in the prison where the titans are being held.

Robin: "What's going on out there?".

Cyborg: "Don't know man, but by the sound of the explosions, it sounds like a war out there".

Starfire chirped happily: "Perhaps it is friend Beast boy and X coming to rescue us".

Raven:" Could be, but we won't know for sure until someone comes".

Robin: "Titans be prepared for anything".

Just then Slade arrived with a blaster in hand.

Slade aiming his blaster: " It seems my former partners have their hands full with X, so I guess I'll have to take care of you myself".

Robin: "You won't get away with this Slade".

Slade: "Ah courage's even until the bitter end, but make no mistakes titans this is the end".

Slade was about too pull the trigger, when a blur past in front of him and his blaster slid in half leaving only a useless half in his hands.

Slade: "Who's there? Show yourself"?

Voice: " Ah what's the matter Slade? Did I scare you?".

Slade: "Beastboy; Where are you?".

On cue Beast boy emerged from the shadows.

Titans: "BEAST BOY".

Then every one became shocked at his appearance.

There stood Beastboy, with his arms crossed across his chest.

Slade looked at Beastboy, and he didn't like what he was seeing.

Beastboy:" You bastard, you where going to kill my friend, I'm going to make you pay".

Slade: "Cocky aren't we?; Don't think just because you grew taller, have some muscle and your voice got deeper, that you can take me on".

Beastboy: " I'm taking you down Slade".

Slade: "We'll see about that; Robots attack".

The Robots on command began to attack Beastboy as Slade made his escape.

Robin: "Beastboy look out, these robots are more powerful then normal.

Beastboy smiled at the titans.

He dashed towards a robot, slamming his fist into the robot's head, breaking the head off.

He then took out his B-saber and sliced another in half vertically.

The other robots fired their blaster at him, but he jumped into the air, doing a back flip and landing behind the robots and destroyed them with his B-saber.

The titan's jaws were wide open; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Beastboy was destroying Slade bots like they were nothing.

Raven: "Okay would someone like too explain how the hell did Beastboy get so tall and strong in just 2 days".

Cyborg: "Beats me, lets wait until we're freed too ask him".

Meanwhile a pair off robot jumped into the air bent on attacking Beastboy.

Starfire: "**Beastboy look out**".

Beastboy jumped into the air yelling: " **SHORYUKEN**".

His right arm became engulfed in flame as he hit the robots, destroying them in the process.

Robin: " Since when can he do that?"

He didn't get an answer since the others were shocked by what they were seeing.

A robot fired his blaster at Beastboy, but he dodged it.

He jumped into the air again and came done with his foot hitting the robot in the head.

He then lifted the robot and threw it at the last remaining robot, destroying them both in the processes.

After the fight Beastboy walked towards the titans, who were still imprisoned by the shield.

Beastboy: " Looks like a resonator shield, I can destroy it with my sword".

Beastboy: " Stand back"

Beastboy destroyed the shield with his B-saber.

After the titans were freed, Cyborg and Robin bombarded Beastboy with questions.

Cyborg: "What the hell happen to you?"

Robin:"How did you do all those moves".

Beastboy raised his hands in submission.

Beastboy: "Easy guys, I'll answer your questions later".

Then he sensed something strange behind him.

He turned around and saw that Raven and Starfire were ogling him with hearts in their eyes.

He walked towards them.

Beastboy: "Are you guys all right?, you seem kind of distant".

Raven was blushing madly under her hood.

Raven: "I huh…."

Starfire stood next too Beastboy grabbing his left arm.

Starfire blushing: "Ooh thank you for worrying about us friend Beast boy, but as you can see we are undamaged".

Beastboy smiled at them.

Beastboy: " That's good too hear Star".

It was then she noticed that not only Beastboy was taller but he was an 1½ inches taller than her.

Starfire: "Beastboy you are taller then me!"

Cyborg: " You all, we'll talk too Beastboy later, right now we've got to stop Slade from firing his laser cannon".

Beast boy took the mini explosives out of his belt and gave them too the titans.

Beast boy: "Here put these explosives on the laser cannon, while I'll go after Slade.

Robin: "No, I'll go after him".

Beast boy: " Don't be an idiot Robin, Slades probably got more bots where ever he is going, you wouldn't stand a chance against him".

Raven: "Beastboy is right; Right now he's the only one who can take out those bots".

Beast boy: "Wow Rae, I never thought that you would agree with me".

Raven turned red under hood.

Turning her head she said: 'Lets stop Slade".

With that the titans went off too stop Slade.

Authors note:

If you want to see how Beast boy looks like after training with X, go to my profile and click or copy paste the link.

A special thanks goes too Coolcatjas, for allowing to use this picture.

Please leave your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** What the….? No one reviewed chapter 10.

Was it that bad that no one reviewed it?

Come on people let me know, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 11

Year 2483

Sigma: "Omega Red come in; have you reached space colony Omicron undetected?"

Omega Red grumbled: "Yes"

Sigma: "Good, then commence the take over of the space station".

Omega Red grumbled something.

With that Omega Red began to make his presence know onboard the space ship.

He began destroying any resistance in his way and also infecting any reploid he found with the virus.

The alarm went off, and the once in charged in the control room of Space Station, called the Maverick Hunter HQ for help.

Operator1: "This is Space Colony Omicron, calling Maverick Hunters HQ".

Layer: "This is Maverick Hunters HQ, what seems to be the trouble?".

Operator1: "There's this giant maverick attacking us, we're hitting it with everything we've got but nothing seems to stop it, PLEASE SEND HELP, AAH IT'S HERE, NO STAY BACK, NOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Layer could hear a blaster firing in the background, and then everything went silent.

Layer: "Dr Cain, Signas, we've got an emergency, Space Colony Omicron is under maverick attack".

Signas: " WHAT"

Dr Cain: "No this was Sigma plan all along, this attack was just an distraction".

Signas: "Sigma's probably going to try to destroy the earth again, just like he did back with Colony Eurasia".

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Layer: "There's a communication coming in, it's from Sigma".

Signas: "Put it on screen".

Sigma's appeared on screen.

Sigma: "Hello Signas, Dr Cain".

Dr Cain: "Sigma just what are you planning too do with Space Colony Omicron?".

Sigma: "Take a wild guess, Dr Cain; If you think I'm going to crash Colony Omicron into the earth, then think again."

Signas: "We'll stop you Sigma".

Sigma: "HEH HEH, I don't think so Signas and don't even try too use the Enigma Cannon".

Then Sigma raised his left arm which held a trigger detonator and pushed the button.

Aloud explosion was heard by all the Maverick hunters.

Signas: "What was that?".

Layer: "A large explosion was detected in sector 12".

Dr Cain:" That's where the Enigma Cannon is".

Sigma: "How right you are Dr Cain, my spy has planted explosive on the Enigma Cannon, rendering it useless".

Signas: "No, quick scramble the fire brigade, rescue bots to sector 12".

Layer: "Yes sir".

Sigma: "Haha, now there's nothing you mavericks hunters can do to stop, with Zero busy and X in the past, there's no one to stop me".

With that the screen went blank.

Dr Cain: "Did we manage too trace the signal".

Communication operator: "No, sir it seems the mavericks used a yammer, preventing us from tracking their signal".

Signas: "Damn you Sigma".

Signas was at a loss and the reserve Omega Cannon wasn't ready for operation yet.

Dr Cain: "Signas don't give up yet, we can send Sky Links to colony Omicron, to stop those mavericks, and activate to self destruct sequence".

Signas: " But Doctor Cain, he's still in the experimental stage, I'm not sure……."

Cain cut him saying: "We don't have much of a choice, Sigma got the advantage right now and if we don't do something, Sigma will win".

Signas nodded in agreement.

Signas: "Contact Sky Links".

Layer: " Layer too Sky Links, come in".

Sky Links: "This is Sky Links".

Signas: "Sky Links, I have a job for you; You are too go to Space Colony Omicron and activate the self destructed system onboard; If you meet any mavericks on the way, your orders are to destroy them".

Sky Links: " Yes Sir'.

With that Sky Links left the maverick hunter base heading towards Colony Omicron.

Dr Cain: "Our best bet is that Sky Links can come trough for us".  
Signas: "I hope so too".

Meanwhile on the battlefield Zero and the rest of the mavericks hunters were fighting with everything they have.

Both sides suffered heavy losses.

Zero's thoughts: "This doesn't make sense, why would Sigma fight a war in the middle of no where and just were is he?".

Just then his communicator activated.

Zero while fighting: " This is Zero"

Alia: "Zero we've got a problem, Sigma taken control of Colony Omicron".

Zero: "What?? Then this war was a distraction.

Alia: "It gets worse, he had a spy put explosive on the Enigma Cannon, and nothing could be salvage.

Zero blocking a maverick attack: "Damn, is Sigma going to crash Colony Omicron on earth?".

Alia: " No he said, he has other plans".

Zero killing a maverick: "This isn't good, what ever Sigma's planning, it must be something really destructive".

Alia: "Signas send Sky Links too intercept Colony Omicron and we've also managed to capture the spy; It was Max.

Zero:" You mean Max from the repair bay".

Alia: "Yes"

Zero:" Damn Sigma has gone all out this time; Let's hope Sky Links can destroy the colony".

Alia: "I'll contact X and let him know what's happening"

Zero: " You do that Alia, Zero out".

Zero:" I don't like this, just what the hell are you planning Sigma".

Sky Links in the meantime was arriving at the colony.

A barrage of laser fire was fired at him.

Sky Links dodged the lasers and fired his missiles at the laser turrets, destroying them.

Sky Links: "Hmph, That's one way too receive guest"

Landing in the hanger, he transformed in to his robot mode and began making his way too the reactor chamber.

Maverick 1: "THERE'S THE MAVERICK HUNTER KILL HIM".

The mavericks began firing at Sky Links.

Sky Links flew into the air in his robot mode and open his mouth.

A powerful blast fired from his mouth destroying the mavericks.

Sky Links landed back on the ground, looking around he noticed a large figure making his way through the cloud of smoke.

Sky Links: "Who are you, my sensor aren't picking any trace of the maverick virus within you".

Omega Red just laughed.

Omega Red: " My true name is not important, but if you must know the name of your executioner then call me Omega Red".

Sky Links: "You may not have the maverick virus but your still a follower of Sigma and a good enough reason to destroy you".

Omega Red growled: "I'm not one of Sigma lackeys, for the time being he has the power to control me for now".

Sky Links: "What is Sigma's plan and how are you involved?".

Omega Red: " Enough talk, it's time I let out some of my frustration on you".

With that Omega red launched at Sky Links.

In the year 2001 at Slade hideout, X was fighting the Slade bots, destroying them with ease.

A dozen of robots attacked X from behind, while another 30 bots attacked from the front.

X was destroying them with ease, when suddenly a purple beam shot at him; X jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.

X fired landed on the ground firing back at Vile.

Vile did a dodge roll, avoiding the blast.

Standing up he saw X coming down from the sky, kicking him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

When X's kick connected, X did a small back flip landing in front of him.

Aiming his buster at him X said: "The show down is over Vile and you lost".

Suddenly something hit X in the back sending him flying a few meters away, it felt like a spike tearing through his armor.

X: "Aargh"

Vile: " HAHA, what's wrong X?!; Don't tell me my new ride armor is too much for you?!".

X looked at Vile new ride armor, its hand had spikes on them, mounted on the shoulders were laser cannons and missile pods.

X:" Looks like you got a new toy Vile; I'll send it to scrap heap just like I did with your other ride armors with you along with it".

Vile: " You may have destroyed my other ride armors easily X, but this one has a few new surprises in it".

X fired his buster at maximum power, but only to have his shot deflected by an energy shield.

X: "What the?"

Vile: "Surprised X, well let me just show you another one"

Vile dashed towards X in his ride armor, when suddenly he disappeared from sight.

X looked around, when he was punched this time his stomach.

The punched send X flying through a wall.

X stood up but fell on his knees, those two punches from the ride armor damaged him greatly and he was loosing energy was.

X: " Computer damage report"

Computer: " System is at 50 power, please activate repair systems".

X: " Damn this isn't good".

Vile in his ride armor came in front of X and grabbed him with both hands.

Vile:" How do you like my new toy X, not only can it with stand you blaster, but it can also attack you in stealth mode".

X:" You learned a few new tricks Vile, but so have I".

With that X began to glow.

Vile ride armor began to malfunction at the sudden burst of energy that was coming from X.

He let go and when glow fainted he saw X standing in his new armor, the force armor too be exact.

Vile:" What the hell? Where the hell did that armor come from?

X began dashing toward Vile at great speed and suddenly he yelled: "NOVA STRIKE".

X's body became surrounded by energy, as he launched himself forward at full speed toward Vile.

Vile blocked the attack but to no avail, as a loud explosion was heard.

The ride armor had exploded damaging Vile beyond repair.

X approached Vile's body.

Vile was short-circuiting in every part of his body.

X: " It's over Vile".

Vile weakened voice: "I don't think so X, look behind you".

X turned and saw that a one remaining Slade bot grabbed a few Lithanium rods and was running toward the portal.

X aimed his buster, but Vile activated his self-destruct mechanism blowing himself up.

X had too jump out of the way too avoid damaged.

X was about to fire, but robot already made his way through the portal.

Vile's circuit board was left on the ground with is voice modulator still attached and with his last energy he said: " This time we will win X, this is the end of all humans and a new beginning for us mavericks".

With that the Vile's voiced died laughing.

X slammed his fist into the ground and yelled:" DAMN".

Suddenly his communicator activated.

Alia: "Alia calling X, come in X".

X: "This is X".

Alia: "X, we've got a problem, Sigma's destroyed Enigma Cannon and he also captured Colony Omicron".

X: "What?; But how?

Alia: "Mac was a spy, he put explosives on the Enigma Cannon and what's your current status".

X: "I've destroyed Vile, but one of Slade bots managed too steal a few rods of lithanium and ran into the portal and I still have too defeat Sparkmandrill, before he hurts the titans".

Alia: "This is bad, even if Sigma got his hands a few lithanium rods, he could still power a massive weapon of destruction".

X: " I'll deal with Sparkmandrill quickly and come back to future as soon as possible".

X: "X out".

With that X began making his way into the building searching for Sparkmandrill.

Meanwhile Beast boy and the titans were heading towards the area were the laser weapon was located.

Beast Boy: " I'll run ahead and secure the area".

With that Beast boy increased his speed leaving the titans behind.

Robin: " Wow, Beast boy stamina and speed increased rapidly".

Cyborg: " Yeah, his speed isn't like the flash, but we can barely keep up with him with our eyes".

Raven's thoughts: "Beast boy really matured physically in just 2 days, I wonder if he matured mentally also and he's got a nice ass".

Starfire's thoughts: "Friend Beast boy is really cute, and he's a lot more the buff then Aqualad or Robin".

Beast boy arrived at area were the Laser cannon was.

Slade's bots were busy making the final preparations on the cannon.

Beast boy: "You bots aren't going too shoot the watch tower down today.

The bots began attack Beast boy, but he finished them off quickly.

As he made his way toward the control system of the cannon, a wave of energy came at him from behind.

Beast boy's ears perked up has he heard the energy attack approach him.

He jumped into the air doing a back flip.

Spark Mandrill: " Your form has changed human, but I still know it's you.

Beast boy: " Great, aren't you supposed too fight X?".

Spark Mandrill: "Vile will take care of him, as I will take care of you.

With those words said the two engaged in combat.

When the titans arrived at the area, they were surprised to see Slade's bots destroyed.

But what surprised them most was, that Beast boy was locked in combat with Sparkmandrill.

Robin yelling: "Beast boy"

Beast Boy: "Stay back, I'll finish this guy off".

Sparkmandrill: "Don't think just because you got a sword from the future, does it mean that you're a match for me, HUMAN".

Beast Boy: " Damn this guy is tough".

Beast Boy jumped into the air yelled "HYOURETSUZAN" (Translation: ICE STAB).

Sparkmandrill saw this attack coming and moved sideways, grabbing Beast boy by his neck.

Sparkmandrill: " You got some move human, but your no Zero and you're still no match for me".

Beast Boy was struggling from Sparkmandrills grip.

Then suddenly he had an idea.

He changed into his bacterial form and was able to escape.

Sparkmandrill looked around.

Sparkmandrill: " Where are you human".

He didn't get any response.

Sparkmandrill: " If you don't come out, then I'll destroy your friends".

Sparkmandrill began running towards the titans.

Robin: "Titans move".

Before the titans moved, Sparkmandrill suddenly stop moving.

Putting his hands on his head he started yelling.

Sparkmandrill: " What going on??????????".

Suddenly wings started breaking through his back and a tail.

His hand were beginning to rip apart, as his body stared to stretch.

Cyborg: " What's wrong with him".

Raven: "How should I know".

Suddenly Sparkmandrills body was ripped apart from the inside out.

The titans could believe what they were seeing.

A 14-foot dragon suddenly emerged out of Sparkmandrills body.

The dragon looked at the titans.

Robin: "Titans Attack "

Dragon: "Whoa guys it's me, Beastboy".

Cyborg: "You can talk?; But you've never talked in you animal forms before".

Starfire: "And why are you not green in your animal form, Beastboy ?"

Beastboy morphed in his human form.

Beast Boy: "Looks like I have a lot of explaining too do, when this is over".

Raven: "You sure do"

Beast Boy looked at her, Raven was acting weirdly, but he shrugged it of.

Beast Boy: "All right guys put these bombs on the laser canon; the timers have been already set for 18 minutes and then get out of here".

Robin: " Where are you going?".

Beast boy: "After Slade of course".

Raven: " Beast Boy, be careful".

Beast Boy nodded his head in response.

With that Beast Boy went of in search of Slade.

So what do you think of the story so far?

**Please leave you reviews,**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: " Well folks, the end is almost upon us, I'm almost done with this fic and I was planning on doing a sequel, but depending on the reactions I get on the fic I might do it, but that depends on you.

Those reviews, on the previous fic are from last year, give me a new on for the year 2006, I still haven received one.

So review.

On personal level I would like to thank my good Friend the very Talented JETZERO, from allowing to use one of her drawings.

If you like it let her know, post your reviews, make her happy.

AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 12

Year 2483

At Sigma's HQ the portal appeared in the laboratory of Serges, were Sigma was waiting for Vile's arrival.

Slade's bot emerged from the portal with the Lithanium rods in hands.

Sigma: " What's this, where are Vile and Sparkmandrill?"

The Slade bot bowed down in front Sigma as recognition towards its new master.

Sigma then immediately knew that they were destroyed.

Sigma slamming his fist on his chair: " Blast, I lost my best soldiers too X, but no matter these Lithanium rods will be more then enough".

Sigma: " Serges, begin the powering up the Cintinium generator to maximum".

Serges: "Yes master".

Serges put the lithanium rods in the core of the time machine.

He pressed a button and suddenly a dish rose from the ground.

The dish was aiming towards space and then it fired a green beam toward Colony Omicron.

On Colony Omicron, Omega Red and Sky Links where with a vicious battle.

Sky Links opened his mouth and fired his laser blast at full power, while his lion counterpart fired missiles at Omega Red.

Omega Red was damaged badly, but thanks too his regeneration powers he recovered quickly.

Sky Links: " This can't be, just what are you".

Omega Red laughing: "You worst nightmare"

With that Omega Red fired his lasers from his eyes, hitting Sky Links Pterodactyl mode, making him crash.

Omega Red then picked him up and threw him at his lion counter part, knocking them through the Space Colony wall into space.

Then his communicator when off.

Sigma: "Omega Red turn on the main engines now and start moving it forward".

Omega Red grumbled and when to do what he was told.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, all the mavericks communicator when off.

Suddenly all the mavericks began teleporting away.

The Mavericks Hunters started too celebrate thinking they've won.

Zero: " What the hell is going on?"

Alia: " Calling Zero, Emergency".

Zero: "This is Zero".

Alia: " Zero the space Station has started too move and we lost contact with Sky Links".

Zero: " Damn, Alia I coming back too HQ, E.T.A 30 minutes; I'll go and stop that colony my self".

Alia: "Roger that".

Zero: "Zero out"

Zero got on a landchaser and made his way back to Maverick hunter HQ.

Meanwhile in the year 2001, Beast boy reached a room the darkest part of the building.

He looked around and saw large monitors hanging on the wall.

Slade was sitting in his chair looking at the previous images of X fighting Vile, his fight against the robots.

Slade: "Hmm X is a really powerful character isn't he Beast boy? Or would you prefer me to call you Garfield Logan.

Beast Boy stayed cool, when he heard Slade calling him by his true name.

Beast Boy: " How the hell do you know my name you bastard?"

Slade: "My, my such language, you think that when kids grow up a little they would show their elders some respect".

Beast Boy: "Respect my ass, now answer the damn question".

Slade: "Such impatient, very well Beast Boy, I'll tell you; when the mavericks first arrived and fought you and the titans, I was very impressed.

You titans couldn't do a thing against them, but then Mega Man X arrived and saved your lives.

They wanted too destroy you, seeing that it could have been one of your descendents that build X.

So I decided too hack into your security system to learn a bit more about you and I most say you have quite a track record.

But that's not important, because what you really want too hear is what you and I have in common, for we were destined to be enemies before you were born.

It began when I was younger of age, I took on a few assignations missions, either be it man, woman or child.

I was approached by a Doctor, who wanted me too implant a new time of virus into grandson of his rival.

I asked him why he wouldn't want me to kill the family, but he never gave me his reason.

Now here's the fun part, the baby who I implanted the virus into was you older brother.

Beast boy narrowed his eyes.

Slade: "That's right, your parents had a child before you, but he died from the virus".

Beast Boy: " So your responsible for everything, you took away a brother I've never met"

Slade didn't like Beast Boy's calm attitude

Slade: "I must say Beast boy, whatever happened too you, your taking this much coolly then I expected, if it was Robin he would have attacked in a rage of fit".

Beast Boy: "Under normal circumstance I would be enraged, you first took away my brother, then Terra, but you know what Slade, when you do something evil too someone, it may just come back and bite you in the ass".

Slade puzzled: "What are you talking about".

Beast Boy: "You figure it out".

Slade: " Your n………."?

Before Slade could finish his sentence, Beast boy dashed forward and cut of his head.

Beast boy picked up the head and turned towards a hidden camera.

Lifting up the head he said: "I already knew it was one of your robots Slade, next time I'll take you down personally".

Somewhere in the city, Slade looked surprised, feeling his neck as he felt a chill run down his spine, which he hasn't felt since the Trigon incident.

This wasn't the same Beast boy, he fought that night at the carnival, this was a warrior trained with skills that surpassed even his own.

If he had fought him now he would have died.

Slade: "Beast boy is going to pose a real problem, now that he's back with the titans, he's going to be difficult too handle; I'll have too deal with him".

With that Slade retreated into the darkness, making plans how he could destroy Beast boy.

Mean while as the titans were making their escape, some of Slade remaining bots blocked their escape route.

Raven: "Now what?"

Robin: " We fight; Tita…….".

Before he could finish, a blast destroyed the remaining bots.

The titans could barely make out a figure in the smoke.

X: "Titans, are you all right?"

The titans looked at X in his new armor.

Cyborg: "X is that you?; Where did you get that armor?

X: "There's no time for that, where's Beast boy"?

Robin: "He fought Spark Mandrill and defeated him".

X's thought: " What? He defeated Spark Mandrill?; How…?.

X: "Where is he now?

Starfire: "Friend Beast boy went after Slade".

X: "Damn, I told him not to do anything reckless".

Raven: "X, we already set the bombs, there's only two minutes left".

X frowned: "Then let's get out of here".

Robin: "What about Beast boy we can't leave him behind".

X smiled: " He'll be fine, besides I trained him".

X grabbed Robin and Cyborg and flew out, with Starfire and Raven following close behind.

Cyborg: "You can fly?; Just what did you and Beast boy do to get so strong?

X: "I'll explain later".

Raven was very concerned about Beast boy, but X's trust in Beast boy's ability reassured her that he would be ok.

Ones outside, the X and the titans reached a hilltop just as the base exploded.

Raven used her power to shield the group from flying debris.

Starfire: " Oh no friend Beast boy, he did not come out".

X smiled at her: "Don't worry he'll be fine".

Robin: "How can you stay so calm? Your brother might be trapped in there"

Just then Shadow emerged from the exploding building.

Cyborg: "What is that?

X smiled: "I told you he'd be all right".

As Shadow stopped in front of the group, everybody was looking eagerly at who was driving.

As the cockpit opened, to reveal a smiling Beast boy behind the drivers seat.

Robin: " Beast boy you're all right".

Cyborg: " Yea you green grass stain, you really had us worried".

Starfire was just hugging Beast boy in all the excitement.

Raven fought the urge to hug him but she just said: "You've come a long way in just two day's Beast boy, mind explaining now".

Beast Boy: " Later; X I've got too talk too you".

X looked at Beast boy's face, he was serious about something.

Meantime in the year 2483.

Alia: "Signas, a large power source has been detected at coordinates Z12, E67

Signas: 'Any idea what it is?.

Alia: "It seems to a very a large time portal opening up…; O my god, Colony Omicron is heading towards the portal.

Dr Cain: "What the? That was Sigma plan, he was going to Colony Omicron to destroy the earth in the past".

Signas: "But that would mean that everyone will die, including Sigma".

Voice: "Correct Signas, except for the last part".

Dr Cain: "Sigma, stop this insanity, you'll destroy us all".

Sigma laughed: "No only you humans and those pathetic hunters, will cease to exist".

Signas: "That's not possible".

Sigma: "Look at you radar".

Suddenly a lot of maverick ships began appearing behind Colony Omicron.

Alia: "Sir, there are mavericks ships appearing everywhere, it's Sigma's entire army.

Sigma: "That's right, I'll send Omicron to crashes on the earth in the past, while me and my followers watch the destruction of humanity, save from harm and any temporal anomaly in space; then we shall build our new empire in the past.

Sigma: "So Long hunters, enjoy your last moments together".

With that the transmission was cut off.

Alia: "The transmission came from space aboard Sigma's battle cruiser".

Signas: "What's the use even if we make it into space it will be too late, Sigma's won and Sky Links couldn't destroy the colony".

Dr Cain: "There's nothing we can do now".

Just then Zero arrived.

Zero: "What's going on?"

Alia: "It's over Zero, he's won.

Zero: "What do you mean".

Alia explained the situation to Zero.

Minutes later Zero slammed his fist into the desk.

Zero: "I don't believe this, what's wrong with you people, we're hunters, we saved the world many times, we can't just give up".

Layer: "But Zero…….".

Zero: "No buts".

Zero: "In what time period does the portal open?".

Alia: "Omicron going to crash into the ocean near Jump City in the year 2001".

Zero: "Contact X, tell him what's going on".

Alia: "That's right X will think of something, he always comes through".

Meanwhile in Jump City.

Beast boy was about too tell X everything what happened, when suddenly X cut him off.

X: "What the…? My sensors are the detecting a massive time portal opening up in space".

His communicator went off.

Alia: "X, can you hear me".

X: 'Alia, what's going on?".

Alia explained the situation to X.

X: "Damn, so that was his plan all along".

Alia: "X, do you know a way to stop it".

X was at a loss with this one.

X: "Don't worry Alia, I'll think of something.

X: "X out".

Beast boy: "What's wrong bro".

X looked at the titans.

X: "We've got a big problem".

At the Justice League Watch Tower.

Technician 12:" Sir, I've detected another anomaly, the readings are the same as the ones we've registered in Jump City two days ago".

John Jonz looked at the readings.

John: "Indeed, they are the same, but the power level is much higher".

Superman pointed outside: "Look something big is appearing in space".

All the heroes were looking through the windows of the Watch Tower.

They saw a large green portal opening up; as something big started too emerge from it.

Wonder Woman: "Great Hera, what is it?".

Batman: "Don't know, but if that thing hits earth, it will cause total destruction".

Flash: "Can't we shoot it with our cannon?.

Green Lantern: "That won't do any good, the shots need be fired from down below and even so our cannon won't put a dent in it.

Flash: "Then what can we do?"

Superman: "Get all the super powered heroes and the javelins ready, we're going too destroy it".

As Colony Omicron went through the portal, Sigma sat in chair, in his flagship.

Serges: "My Lord the day has finally arrived, that we mavericks will be rid of those human and hunters.

Sigma: "Yes, the day of my new empire has finally arrived".

Serges:" One thing I don't understand my lord, why did you choose the time period in which X was".

Sigma: "HehHeh, You lack the sense of drama Serges, I want to see the remains of X and his the look on his face, when he sees that there was nothing he could do to stop it".

Serges:" Ah yes now I understand, my lord your brilliance is astounding, only you could have calculated that if the Colony would hit the ocean of Jump City, that it would cause chain reaction of massive earthquakes, tidal wave, volcanic eruption all over the world leaving no survivors.

Sigma: "And even if there are survivors we will destroy them and conquer the rest of the universe".

Maverick 77: "Commander Sigma, we detected movement heading towards the portal from the year 2001".

Serges: " Put it on screen".

The monitor showed the showed the Justice League moving towards Colony Omicron as it was emerging from the portal.

Sigma: " If it isn't the relics from the past, are they planning on attacking the colony?"

Serges: "My Lord what are your orders?"

Sigma laughed: "Let them be, those pathetic insects aren't even worth the effort, but it will prove to be entertaining to watch them struggle".

Meanwhile as the Justice League got in range.

Superman: "All right everyone we have too hit this thing with everything we've got, so every super powered being and Javelins, open fire".

With that said all the heroes opened fire on the colony.

A barrage of missiles and powers was launched towards the colony.

Batman: "Keep at it, we have too keep pushing through".

Amazo was analyzing the damage that was done on the colony

Amazo: "Superman, my readings show that our attack hasn't done any damage on the craft, it too big for us and something is jamming me from teleporting it away".

Superman: "Then what's our alternative".

Amazo: "I'm calculating it right now, but it will take some time".

Wonder woman: "Time is something that we don't have".

Voice: "Right you are insects, there's nothing you can do to stop Colony Omicron".

Superman: "Who are you, how did you get on this line".

Voice: "Spare me your stupid questions, the only thing you need too know is the name of the one who shall destroy the earth and it's Sigma.

Superman: "Sigma?".

Batman: "What do you want?

Sigma: " The destruction of the human race".

With that the signal was cut.

Flash: " Who was that guy?"

Batman: "Don't know, but who ever he is, he's very dangerous".

Hawkgirl: " Did you managed too get a lock on his signal".

Technicnian 14: "No the signal couldn't be traced, it looks like some weird code that the computer couldn't register".

Superman: " Then we keep hitting it with everything we've got"

With that the Justice League kept firing at the colony.

At the remains of Slade's hide out, X finished explaining the situation too the titans.

Robin slammed his fist into his palm: "Damn, isn't there something we can do?"

Starfire: " Yes there must be someway".

Beast Boy: " Bro, don't you have a weapon that can destroy that colony?.

X shook his head: " We did, but Sigma destroyed the Enigma Cannon and the Omega cannon still isn't operational".

Cyborg: " Then that means Sigma's won"

X: " This is really bad and the colony is only a 30 minutes away from reaching earths orbit".

Beast boy: " Come on bro there has to be something we can, because I'm not going to give up, I still have too meet my future wife".

X looked at Beast boy and saw a determination too succeed.

Before X could speak his red gem on his helmet began too glow.

A hologram of Dr Light appeared.

Dr Light: " David, you and Garfield can destroy that Colony".

Beast boy: " But how grandpa?"

Dr Light: " When I saw the how Sigma almost destroyed the world with the final weapon and Colony Eurasia, I gave David a major power boost that could rival the enigma cannon by 90, but I didn't have time too boost the power level at a 100, so I gave the rest of the 10 too you Garfield.

If you want to access your true power in your dragon form, you must transform too you maximum size.

Just think big when you transform".

Beast boy: "Was shocked, he had more power that he knew".

The rest of the Titans were in awe, at what they heard.

Dr Light: Now go and stop Sigma once and for all.

X and Beast boy: "Yes SIR".

With that the hologram disappeared.

X: "ADA, calculate where the colony is going to hit".

ADA: " Affirmative, the Colony is going to hit the ocean near Jump City".

X: " Come on, let's go too the coordinates".

Beast boy: " Ok bro".

Beastboy transformed into his dragon form, only this time he was bigger.

The titans were speechless.

Beast boy: "Get on".

The titans climbed on his back and Beast boy and X flew at full speed, with the titans screaming in the background.

Meanwhile in space, Colony Omicron was now in past earth orbit.

Green Lantern: " Damn we hit it with everything we've got but there's not even a scratch on that thing".

Batman: " Amazo, have you finished your analysis?".

Amazo: " Yes, to destroy that station, we need a power that doesn't exist yet, and my systems can't calculated it".

SuperGirl: "What now Clark?"

Superman: " I don't know Kara".

Flash: " Come on guys, there's got too be a way".

Wonderwoman: " All we can do now is pray for a miracle".

The rest of the Justice League looked on as they saw that they where powerless too stop this new treat.

At the same time Sigma's army started too emerged for the portal.

Sigma: " Ah the sweet smell of victory, if I had emotions, I would cry".

Serges: " Indeed my lord, your victory over the maverick hunters and humans is well deserved".

Sigma: " You flatter me Serges, but make no mistake, if something goes wrong, I will destroy you".

Serges: " My Lord, I assure you my Lord, the victory is already yours".

Sigma: " For your sake I hope your right".

On space Colony Omicron Omega Red and his soldiers where steering the colony towards earth.

Omega Red was very happy, for he would destroy the ones who defeated him and have his revenge.

Then he would steal his essence back, and destroy Sigma once and for all, taking his place as ruler of the universe.

On earth X and the Titans arrived at the coordinates.

Beast Boy landed, letting the Titans get off and morphed back too his human form.

Beast boy: "So where do we fire?".

X used his scanner.

As he looked, his scanner picked up the readings from the Justice League engaging the Colony.

X: " The Justice League is in the Line of fire; Robin contact them and tell them too get out of the way".

Robin took out his communicator and contacted the League.

In the watchtower, the heroes where debating what they should do.

Flash: "We should do a massive evacuation".

Green Lantern: " Even if we went to earth and warned the people, it would be to late".

Just then the main communicator when off.

Robin: "Robin calling the Justice League do you read me?"

Batman: "Robin this isn't time the too talk, we've got a serious situation here, something big is going to crash on earth".

Robin: " We know Batman, but there's a way too stop it, but you got move everyone out of the way".

Green lantern: "Look kid, don't come giving orders here".

Robin : " But………".

Superman: "John cool it, what's your plan Robin?".

Robin: " Just move the everyone out of the way, and we'll take care of the rest".

Wonder woman looked at Batman.

Wonder woman: "What do you think, Batman?"

Batman saw the determination in Robin's eyes.

Batman: " Do it".

John Johnz: "Everyone report back too the watch tower on the double"

Supergirl on the communicator: " What? Why?".

Superman: "Kara, just come back, the titans have something planned".

Kara: " The titans? Clark don't you think this is way out of their league".

Superman: " Kara, they've proven themselves before, so let's trust them".

Kara: " Ok".

With that everyone made their way back too the watchtower.

On Sigma's battle cruiser.

Maverick 23: "Commander Sigma the league has started too pull back"

Sigma laughing: " See Serges, they gave up on their own, they realized their puny weapons are no match for us".

Serges: " You're right my Lord, nothing can stop us now".

Sigma: " Yes, now onward to new era for the mavericks"

Meanwhile in the year 2483.

Layer: " Sir we're detecting a fluctuation in the space time continuum.

As Dr Cain and Serges looked on, they could see buildings disappearing and being replaced with nothing but rumbles.

The earth itself was changing, the sky became red, as they notice people and repliods starting too disappear.

Zero: "Come on X, don't let us down"

Alia: "You can do it"

In the year 2001.

Robin: " Ok X the Justice League has moved out of the way".

X: " Good; You ready, Beastboy?

Beast boy: " I was born ready"

X: "Ok, lets do it".

X and Beast boy began to change appearance.

The Titans were shocked as they saw X began to glow.

The light was so bright, that they had to cover their eyes.

Once the light diminished, they saw X in a whole new different armor.

Cyborg: " Wow, those are some big blasters you've got".

Robin was speechless.

Starfire couldn't help but too admire X's new armor; It consisted of 2 big looking blasters, a backpack thingy on his, missile pods on both shoulders, a red jewel on his chest and a targeting sensor on his right eye.

Raven on the other hand was admiring Beast boy new form.

Beast boy noticed her looking at him, but she turned away from his gaze.

X: "Raven, you better shield the others, because this is going to be one hell of a blast".

Raven nodded and shielded the others.

X: "BB fire at the same direction that I'm firing so that our power can combine into one beam".

Beast boy nodded his head.

X began searching for a lock-on through his sensor.

Computer voice: "Target locked".

X: " HERE GOES, MAXIMUM POWER".

X and Beast boy fired at the same time as their beams combined into one big beam, bigger then the Enigma Cannon.

The Beast boy slammed his claws into the earth, while X had special holding bonds in the earth.

The force of their combined powers was so immense, that boulders, rocks, trees flew by.

Raven was having difficulty maintaining her shield, she was shocked at the powers those two were producing.

Cyborg yelling: " THEIR POWER LEVELS ARE OFF THE CHARTS AND I CAN"T GET A READING ".

ROBIN: "**I'M GLAD THAT THEIR ON OUR SIDE THERE"S NO WAY WE"VE COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM."**

STARFIRE: **"RAVEN ARE YOU ALLRIGHT**?".

RAVEN**: "** **YES, BUT I CAN"T KEEP THIS UP FOR MUCH LONGER**".

In space Sigma's army had begun emerging from the portal behind Colony Omicron.

The League watch helplessly as the Colony was crashing toward earth.

Technician 3: " Sir we're picking up a very large energy signal, I've never seen anything like it".

Just then Flash pointed at the window; " What's that?"

As the league looked at what he was pointing at, they saw a large beam heading towards the Colony.

Green Lantern: " There's no way the titans could have such a powerful weapon, with out us knowing about it".

Batman: " I don't know how they did, but if works, we're going to have a long talk with them".

As the League watched on, all of them hoped in silence that whatever it was what it would work.

Sigma Battle Cruiser.

Maverick 221: " Sir there is something powerful heading this way, it a massive energy beam.

Sigma: " **WHAT**?".

Serger: "**How? It's not possible**?.

On Colony Omicron, Omega Red saw the beam heading towards him.

Omega Red: "Oh O"

The Beam hit Colony Omicron destroying it completely and continued hitting Sigma's cruiser and his fleet as it when through the portal wiping the rest of Sigma's army that hasn't emerged yet from the portal.

Maverick's and Sigma: "(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH).

The beam had pushed every debris from the colony and Sigma's army back into the time portal.

As the beam when through the portal, time it self was returning back too normal in the year 2483.

Alia: " The time fluctuation have stopped, X did it".

Signas: " I don't know how he did, but it's finally over".

Layer: " Scanners are showing that Colony Omicron and Sigma's forces has been completely wiped out".

Zero: " X, I knew you could do it".

Signas: " Get a recovery crew and construction crew ready, to go too the past to make fast repairs on my signal".

Dr Cain: "Open a portal we need to go and find X".

Zero: " Yea, I've got too know how he did".

With that the party when through the portal.

Back in the year 2001, X and Beast boy, reverted back to their normal selves.

Both of them falling backwards on the ground.

Robin: "They did it, we're all saved".

Starfire and Raven ran towards Beastboy and helped him up, while Cyborg and Robin helped X up.

Beast boy smiled at X.

Beast boy: " You did it bro".

X: " No, we did it, all of us".

Robin: " Lets go back to the tower and celebrate."

Cyborg: " All right, we saved the world once again and now it's party time".

X: " Beast boy you should rest, your body isn't used to using so much power in one shot".

The T-car arrived just then along with Shadow.

Beast boy went with the titans while X went in Shadow.

While in the T car, Beast boy found himself oddly enough sitting between Starfire and Raven.

Both looking at him with looks that made him very uncomfortably.

Beast boy: " Maybe I should ride with X".

Raven: "Sit".

She used her powers too strap him down.

As they drove off, X couldn't help but snicker at the Beastboy's situation.

Authors note: If you want too see X's ultimate armor go to my profile, you won't be disappointed.

**Once again I'd like to thank JETZERO FOR THIS VERY COOL DRAWING.**

**YOU RULE JET.**

**BAHAMUT IS BOWING AT YOUR GREATNESS.**

**HAHA see you all in the next chapter whenever that is.**


	14. Chapter 14

Beast boy older brother

Chapter 13

**AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

Hi everyone, it's been a while since the last chapter.

I've been very busy with my exams and constantly writing reports, but now I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

This is the last chapter of Beast boys older brother. So I hope you guys will like it.

Please leave your reviews or flames. Let me know if it was worth the wait

I'd like to thank **cayhleenlovestowrite** and **mattchew** for their reviews.

And also want to thank my friend **JETZERO **for choosing a name for Beast boy's saber.

And now on with the story.

As the titans were heading back to the tower, Beast boy was forced to answer all of the titan's questions.

Robin: "So Beast Boy are you going too answer our questions or should we have Raven search your mind?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven and the way she was looking at him was really scary; she was looking at him like a huntress who looks at her prey.

Beast boy: " Uh no need for that, I'll talk".

Cyborg: " First question how did you get taller, stronger and smarter in just 2 days; did you take some kind of futuristic steroids?"

Beast Boy glaring: " Dude, I didn't take steroids; X and I where training in a room that was connected too another dimension, where times moves a lot faster "

Starfire: " Friend Beast boy, how can that be?"

Beast Boy: " Well I'm not sure exactly, but one day outside, is a whole year in that room, I think it has something to do with the space-time continuum; you wouldn't believe the stuff X taught me and he said that my training still isn't complete".

Raven: " So how were X's trainings sessions anyway?"

Beast Boy: " Let me put it this way, I'll never complain again about training. Robins training sessions are like a children's playground; X trained me without mercy, you wouldn't believe how many times I got hurt in there".

Robin: " What do you mean you got hurt?"

Beast boy: " When I fought against X, he came at me with killing intend; He broke my ribs at least 7 times, my leg 3 times and my arm 1 time. And also made me fight against maverick holograms, and boy do those mavericks pack a punch".

Raven: " So any powerful mavericks, that we should know about".

Beast boy: " Well all of them actually, but Sigma stands out over all of them; Even though I fought against his hologram, it felt so real, he ruthless, merciless and tough, I couldn't hold my own against him; This guy has so many other forms and attacks, that I still wonder how X could beat him".

Cyborg: " X must be one heck of a fighter to fight against such a strong enemies"

Beast boy: " He is and he told me that there are others are just as strong as he is".

Starfire: " Friend Beast Boy, if you broke your bones in your body, how is it that you healed so fast?"

Beast Boys: " Well that's easy, our base is equipped with futuristic medical equipment, which makes healing a snap".

The titans were speechless.

Robin envied Beast Boy, because of his new gained fighting abilities and that he still had a lot more too learn.

Robin: " How did X train you anyway?"

Beast boy: "Well he spent a lot of time in his human form training me in martial arts, but he said he couldn't train me all the martial arts, so he taught me the most effective fighting style".

Cyborg: "Ok I can understand you becoming stronger, but one thing I still don't get, how did you do that flame thingy?".

Beast Boy: "Oh you mean the SHORYUKEN, well it has too do with chi energy, X taught me to summon up my life energy, but I still haven't mastered all of it, right now I can only use the SHORYUKEN at level 1, while X can do both the HADOKEN and the SHORYUKEN. I think he's also holding out on me.

Robin: "What's HADOKEN?".

Beastboy: "It's a fireball that can be launch by hands, you know kind of like Starfire's bolts".

Raven couldn't believe her ears; Beast boy could summon his chi energy just like her.

Raven: "So what's the deal with that sword; we saw it change to ice when you fought against that maverick".

Beast boy: " You mean the B-Saber, well X told me that the handle is made of a metal that won't be discovered for centuries and what allows my sword too change into an elemental attack is classified; the weirdest part is that I don't know how they got my DNA; it could be from my descendents, from my remains in the future or from X himself since he is my brother, but he refused too tell me anything".

Robin: What's the "B" for?

Beast boy: " Beast Saber"

Raven was blushing heavily while looking at Beast Boy the entire time, she couldn't help but notice a how handsome and buff he looked, but what caught her attention was his eyes, they seemed to burn with some sort of fire and passion.

Cyborg: "Well it's great to have you back on the team, we should play some gamestation or stank ball, so I can kick your green butt".

Beast boy couldn't help smiling at his friend comment.

Beast boy: "You know guys from everything that X taught me, nothing prepared me for what he made me do".

Raven: " What would that be?".

Beastboy sighed: " He changed my diet"

All the titans were shocked and looking at him, even Cyborg was looking at Beast boy instead of looking at road, causing him to almost crash into a tree.

Robin: " No way, X changed the way you eat?".

Cyborg: "Does this mean you've joined the meat side?"

Beast boy: " No way man, I'm still a vegetarian; but X told me that the way I was before I wouldn't last very long and my former condition being weak, I wouldn't be able too summon my Chi".

Beast boy P.O.V Flashback

X: Beast boy we need too talk".

Beast boy: " About what bro?".

X: " Gar you need to change your diet, that tofu your eating won't give you the necessary protein, too build up your muscles"

Beast boy: " Dude, tofu's good for you, it's healthy and I'm not going to eat meat".

X: " I'm not telling you not eat meat Gar, but you should at least drink some real milk, eat some more dairy products and fish too help your grow.

Beast boy: " Eew real milk and fish; are you insane milk comes from cows and I change into fish; so now way no how".

X: " Gar, let me tell you something, if a calves are born don't they drink milk from their mother utters and also fish has protein for your brain".

Gar: "Yeah, but that's different, they don't eat meat".

X slapped him self mentally.

X's thought: " Man, this kid's a hardcore vegetarian, looks like I'm going too have to do this the hard way".

X: " Gar, I didn't want too say this, but even though your heart is at the right place, you're still a weakling, when you grow up you'll just be fat, bald and you won't even make it as an actor.

Beast boy looked at his brother in shock.

X: " You said that if you were stronger you could have saved our parents, but you could because you were weak and still are".

Beast boy became angry at his brother: " HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT; DO YOU KNOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH AFTER I SAW THEM DIE, DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO SEE YOUR PARENTS DIE IN FRONT OF YOU, KNOWING YOU HAD THE POWER TO SAVE THEM".

X smirked: " I wouldn't know that since I never knew them, so it wouldn't affect me".

Beast boy: " YOU BASTERD, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? THEY WHERE YOUR PARENTS TOO".

X remained emotionless.

X: " I know that, but that still wouldn't change a thing".

Beast boy changed into a T-REX and charged toward X who was in his human mode.

David saw Beast boy coming towards him, he also began running towards Beast boy.

Beast boy lowered his head to hit David, but David jumped in too the air and put some ki energy in his foot.

David's foot connected with Beast boy's head as he kick knocked Beast boy down.

Beast boy changed into his human form rubbing his head.

Then he changed into the BEAST and ran towards David again.

David just stood still looking into Beast boy's eyes and saw a determination to beat him.

As Beast boy came with his fist towards David, his attack was stopped by David's hand.

With his free hand David slammed the palm of his hand into Beast boy chest sending him flying a few meters.

Beast boy was on his hand and knees as he coughed up blood.

From his corner of his eyes he could barely make out David's form as he collapsed losing consciousness.

A while later he woke up on a medical bed.

Beast boy: " Uurhg , where am I?

David: " So your up Gar!".

Beast boy looked at his brother as recalled the events that took place.

David: " Gar, listen too me, I'm sorry for what I've said to you earlier, I know hurt you were it counts the most, but it was necessary to prove my point; I want you too know that I would never dishonor our parents like that and even though I never got a chance to know them, but I'm glad they still had you".

Beast boy looked at his brother.

Beast boy: "Do you mean it?"

David nodded his head.

Gar smiled: " Well I guess you really do want me be too be strong".

David: " Are you kidding I want you too be the BEST OF THE BEST".

Gar: " Then I'll do as you say, but on one condition".

David: " What's that?".

Gar: " Well I want you to promise when were done with the mavericks, you'll try my tofu".

David blinked at Beast boy.

David sighed: " All right I promise".

Beast boy: " Hold it, I want a signed contract, just incase".

David smiled: " Your learning".

Beast smiled widely back at his brother.

David looked at Beast boy's smile.

David smiling: "Well I'll be, I'm actually surprised that you can smile like that!".

Beast boy: "Huh! What do you mean?".

David: "You had me kind of worried. I've noticed that you always smile and seem really friendly, but the way you smiled, it was so empty that it hurt too watch you.

You're hurting like crazy on the inside, yet you grin and bare it".

Beast boy stared at his brother speechless, no one has ever figured out his charade before.

Beast boy: "No you're right, I've been playing happy go luck ever since I was with the Doom patrol and the Titans; I still have nightmares seeing them dying in front of me"

David: " Gar I know that the pain of seeing our parents die in front of you will never cease and go away, but the least I can do is ease your suffering. They may have died but I'm sure they hoped that we would meet each other someday".

Beast Boy: " I know, but I've lost the people I held dear to me and even Terra, who doesn't want too remember me or the titans".

David: " Gar, I know the feeling Gar, I lost my best friend also in the first stages of the Maverick Wars, he died so that I could keep on fighting.

Beast boy: " He did?"

David: " He was a reploid and after he died, the mavericks wanted to resurrect him on their side, but I managed to stop them; Listen Gar some memories can never truly go away, but you can build new ones and become stronger to protect those who you care about."

Beast boy remembered how he had become the Beast for the first time and how even though he wasn't conscious he instincts took control to protect Raven with his very life.

David: " Remember Gar, with great power comes great responsibilities, use them too protect those close too you and those who can't protect themselves; Become their sword and shield."

End of Beast Boy's P.O.V flashback

Raven: " So Beast boy X taught you how too summon your chi energy".

Beast boy: "Yup, took me a while too do it".

Raven: " I suppose it is pretty difficult too master it, especially for someone who's not used to it or never knew about it".

Beast boy: " Yeah, I guess your right, ignoring Raven's hidden insult".

Raven was looking at Beast boy for any sign of retaliation, but all he gave her was a smile.

Raven's thought: " Hmmm, I guess Beast boy did mature during his time with X, he didn't even retaliate at my insult".

Starfire: " But friend Beast boy, how did friend X teach you to summon chi energy".

Beast Boy: " Well you see Star, not only is X a great warrior but he's also a patient teacher, although his methods are a bit unorthodox".

Raven stared in shock at Beast boy, as he spoke a word, which normally he couldn't even say.

Beast Boy's first stages of training Flash back

David: " Gar listen, right now your body is the weakest among all the titans and if it wasn't for your changing abilities, you wouldn't last long; but with a little bit of work you'll be fighting against enemies without relying much on you powers".

Beast Boy: " You mean I'll be fighting just like Robin does in hand to hand combat".

David: " No, you'll be at whole new different level, I'd say your abilities will surpass the Justice League members combined".

Beast Boy: " Well let's get to it".

David: "Not so fast little brother first we have to talk about something".

Beast boy giving David a questionable look: " About what?"

David:" You're the type of guy who gets scolded a lot for not being able to concentrate, right?".

Beast boy: "Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?".

David reached into his pocket and drew forth a blank paper.

David: "Look at this piece of paper".

Beast boy making a face: "I'm looking at it".

David: "Okay, look at it again".

David drew a dot on the center of the paper showing it again too Beast boy.

Beast boy eyes widened a bit as he looked at dot on the paper.

Beast boy: "What about it?"

David: " It's not something I should go to great lengths explaining, but when you looked at the plain white piece of paper, you just glanced at the entire sheet, right?"

Beast boy: " Yeah".

David: "Then where did you look when I showed this?".

Beast boy just kept looking and didn't answer.

David:" You most likely stared at the dot there".

Beast boy was surprised by his brothers' answer.

David: " When ever a being looks at plain white sheet, they don't know where to look and their eyes wander; But if you put a dot in the middle, a being concentrates on that area; It called focusing on the dot. When a being concentrates on something, his mind stabilizes and he or she is able to extract their power".

David: " This is your first lesson the basics on chi; you need to understand this or else you won't become strong; But for now lets train on increasing your stamina first".

Beast boy: " What are going to do first".

David: " ADA, open the access door to the pool".

Beast boy: "Dude, are we going to swim?".

David: " Nope, we are going to train on your speed and stamina".

Beast boy: " Then how is this pool going to help".

David: " Give me your arms".

Beast boy give David his arms, as his brother tied some weight to them and his legs.

Beast boy: "Dude these things are heavy".

David: "Get in the pool".

Beast boy: " No way, I'll drown".

David: " You won't drown, the water is neck high to you".

Beast boy got in the pool.

David:" Now start running to the other side as fast as you can".

Beast boy started running, but he didn't reach even a quarter part of the pool, as he was plumb tuckered out.

David shook his head; he knew that he had a lot of work to do.

Beast boy: "What's the point of this exercise?".

David: " Reason for this exercise, is for to get faster as soon as possible on land; because once you don't have any resistance against you body, it will automatically move faster"

Beast boy: " How fast are we how talking here?".

David: " Depends on the body of the person, it differs from person to person.

Beast boy started running again, with more enthusiasm.

David: " Once your speed improves we'll work on you summoning your chi.

2 months later after increasing his stamina and speed, Beast boy was hitting a few frying pans tied with ropes that David had hung up a steel pipe.

BANG BANG, sounded as Beast boys punch connected with the fry pan.

His hands have gone numb and were bleeding.

David holding a bamboo sword: "NO, No! No, stop using your shoulder so much. Use your knee and try again".

Beastboy punches the fry pan hard causing it to make a 360-degree motion, hitting him in the back of his head causing him too fall down on his hands and knees.

David continuously hitting Beast boys behind with the bamboo sword: "WRONG!".

Beast boy sat up looking at David.

David: "Look I'll do it again".

David hits the frying pan, but it only vibrates.

David: " Garfield, it's not about hitting the iron plate! You hit the center of the plate's thickness! Don't look at it! Feel it!"

Beast boy: "Yeah, I've got it already. Let's take a break."

David looks at Beast boy.

Beast Boy: "Bro, I understand the theory. If you direct the impact to the center of the plate's thickness, the frying pan won't move, right? I understand that".

David smiling: " There's no need for you to use that empty head of yours for now. At this rate you won't be getting any dinner today also".

Beast boy sigh: "Again! Ah man, that makes it three days in a row!"

David: " Pathetic, I really don't know what kind of training you did, while with Mento and Robin. You can't even do the reverse strike".

Beast boy: " What's the reverse Strike?".

David: " Reverse strike is also called the distance strike. The concept of striking from a distance is difficult to explain. But once you learned how to do it, you'll be able to intensify the power at the location of your choice; you must to manipulate the flow of power, the quantity, the quality and the source of your chi; what you lack is concept and the strength to focus your power".

Beastboy: " Focus my power?

David: " Yes, if you can do this, then summoning the SHORYUKEN will be easier, look"

David took a few steps away from Beast boy.

David: "SHIN SHORYUKEN"

Suddenly David emitted a more power Dragon punch, it look like his body was on fire.

Beast boy was paralyzed in shock at what he has seen.

As David landed back, he saw Beast boy expression.

David: " Gar this is the level of one who has mastered this technique, so once you've learn to feel the flow of chi and controlling it, then you can do more powerful attacks"

Beast boy: " All right I'll try harder".

David: " Well breaks over Gar, continue training".

David started too walk away.

Beast boy: "Where are you going?"

David: " To eat some dinner of course and before you ask "NO".

Beast boy glared at his brother retreating form as he continues training.

A while later of punching, Beast boy punch landed in the center of the frying pan and as a result the pan vibrated as he unknowingly send his chi energy to the other frying pan causing it to move.

Beastboy: "Huh! What was that?"

David suddenly appeared behind him.

David: "That's the way little brother, you finally did it".

Beastboy: " Thanks bro, but it feels like all strength is going to my abdomen".

David: " That's because you haven't eaten anything, that's why I had you skip meals to increase strength to your abdomen"

David thought: " I never taught he could do it so fast, he'd might just able to become an excellent fighter".

David: "Well Gar let's get some sleep and continue with the training tomorrow"

End of Flash back.

Raven blushing under her hood: "I'm impressed that you managed to summon your chi Beastboy, it wasn't something that I would have expected you too learn"

Beast boy: " Huh thanks Raven, I think".

While the rest of the team remained quiet, Robin noticed in the rear view mirror that Starfire was sleeping on Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast boy on the other hand was nervous, as he saw Robin glaring at him.

Beast boy smiled nervously saying: "she's probably tired from the whole ordeal"

Raven in the mean time was jealous of what Starfire was doing to Beast boy.

Raven's thoughts: " What's Starfire thinking, she has Robin, so why the hell is she sleeping on Beast boy's shoulder".

Beast Boy looked at Raven's face and saw that she was frowning.

Beast Boy: "Is something wrong Raven?"

Raven's thoughts: "Damn he's quick to notice"

Raven: "No, it's nothing Beast boy everything fine, just thinking about something".

Beast Boy nodded his head.

Cyborg: " We're home everyone"

Once they arrived the T-tower, X and the titans where about too go in, when a portal started too open.

Robin: " Titans get ready it might be more enemies".

X: " Don't worry their friends of mine".

The portal revealed several figures coming out of it.

X made his way towards them.

A longhaired blond woman was running towards X.

Alia: "X you bastard, you had me really worried, I thought I'd never see you again"

X: "Nice too see you too ALIA"

Alia glared angrily at X and then suddenly she hugged him.

X was surprised by this, but decided to hug her back.

Suddenly a fist connected with X at the back of his head.

Zero: " X, you did buddy, you saved the past and the future".

Signas: " Yes X, you did a terrific job".

Dr Cain was just looking at David, it was hard too believe that this was his adoptive son, who has saved the entire universe from Sigma's evil.

X approached Dr Cain and the two man where looking at each other.

Dr Cain: " David you've come a long way and you saved everyone from the greatest treat ever".

X smiled: " I couldn't do it alone Dr Cain, I had help from the titans and especially Beast boy".

Dr Cain looked at Beast boy.

Dr Cain: " So you're David's younger brother, it's a pleasure too finally meet you".

Beast boy: " Like wise Sir".

X: " Before I forget, titans I'd like for you to meet my friends, this is Signas, Alia, Zero and Dr Cain".

The groups greeted each other.

Dr Cain: " David, you and Beast boy, have become a whole lot stronger, I trust the enhancement worked?."

X: " Yes, these new enchantments are great, but if it wasn't for our grandfather, there would be a past or a future".

Dr Cain: " I know, Dr Light was one of the most brilliant men I've ever met".

X smiled at Dr Cain.

X: "Dr Cain, all my armor upgrades that I had received in the previous battles it was from Dr Light wasn't it".

Dr Cain nodded:" yes it was him who left all those other armors that you used in the future, so that they could help you in your battle against Sigma".

Beast boy: " Dude, you have other armors?"

X: "Yes but only a few survived the wars, I was surprised too see my force armor again, with different types of enhancement".

Zero was looking at Beast boy.

Zero: "Wow X, you always had a knack to do the impossible".

X: " What do mean Zero?"

Zero: " Well for starters you managed to get rid of that stupid look from his face, he actually looks smarter".

Beast boy glaring at Zero: " HEY".

The rest of the group just chuckled at Zero's comment.

X: " Zero stop teasing him, this is still all new to him".

Zero: " Well I guess your right".

X: "Beast boy always had it in him, but all he needed was a push in the right direction".

Beast boy looked at his brother in admiration, he still couldn't believe how much faith his brother had in him.

Zero: " Also I see you've trained your kid brother, so that he can use his new saber; what rank did you train him".

X was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

X : "Well, uh, I kind of trained him to have a B rank".

Signas , Zero, Alia yelling: "B RANKKKKK?"

Zero: " X, are you crazy, you know how dangerous B rank can be in the past"

X: " What did you expect me to do? Sigma was after him back then, but as a result it wasn't his full plan after all. Besides with his newly acquired powers and abilities, he can hold on a while if there's another maverick invasion in the past again".

Zero sighing: " Well, I guess your right it's better we someone in the past that can protect the people from a another maverick assault or anything else that comes this way".

X: " Right now his abilities with the sword are a little above average, his fighting skill is between a C and B rank hunter, but because of his new form he's given an edge".

Signas: " Well X, I won't undermine your decision, but keep in mind that he's your responsibility, but taking into account he's your brother he's probably just like you".

Robin: " Uhm excuse me, what going to happen now, our city is wrecked and there are civilians injured, killed or missing".

Dr Cain: " Don't worry Robin, we'll take care of everything".

Signas: " Right,"

Signas used his communicator.

Signas: " This is Commander Signas too Maverick Hunter base, begin operation "Clean Up".

With that several portals began appearing in several parts of the city, as vehicles, rescue bots, emerged from the portals.

Signas: " We'll repair all the damages done by the mavericks".

Raven: " What about the death and injured".

Alia: " Don't worry, we'll heal the injured and clone the ones that died in the attack with all their memories intact, except at moment when they died. Wouldn't want them traumatized now would we!".

Cyborg: " You guy's can clone people? Isn't that against law?"

X: "Normally it is, but when someone is killed by a time traveling maverick, we have to bring them back too life or else it could jeopardize the future, who knows what important person in history might disappear".

Beast Boy: " You never said you guys could clone people".

X smiling: "You never asked"

Beast Boy glared at X.

Starfire: " After the repairs are done, what will you do then friend X?"

X: "Well, I was planning on staying for a while, got some business to take care of".

Dr Cain gave X a knowing look.

Beast Boy: "All right that means we get to hang out, I knew that bunk bed would come in handy".

Raven: "I doubt X would sleep in that pig style you call a room Beast boy"

Beast Boy scratches his head in embarrassment.

X: " oh yeah, Gar what were you going to tell me back then?".

Beast Boy: " That's right, dude Slade knows who I am and he's the one who infected you with the virus when you were a baby".

Robin: " What? Slade knows who you are; this is bad, if know your identity, you won't get a moments rest".

Raven: " We need to find Slade and stop him once and for all".

X: "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of him".

Robin: " What do you mean?".

X: "I'll track him down and deal with him, should be easy as pie".

Robin: " If your going after him, then we'll go with you, …….."

Before Robin could finish talk a white light flashed before them.

Raven: "What was that?"

They looked at X who was holding a pen-liked object in his hand.

X: " It's a memory eraser, it erases any parts of persons memory that the user wants".

Cyborg: " What did you erase?"

X: "Nothing much, just the location from our base and a few persons that you don't need to remember".

Starfire tried to remember the base location but to no avail.

The rest of the team couldn't remember anything also.

Cyborg: " Yo, what's the deal, don't you guys trust us".

Dr Cain: " We do trust you, but the titans are a liability, if the base location fell into the wrong hands it would be disastrous for both our times".

Cyborg: " Well, I still have the info stored in my memory, what the….? Its gone"

X smiling: "It also affects cyber technology in the past".

Beast boy: " So does that mean I got a secret base of my own?"

X: " That's right little bro, from now on you're a Maverick Hunter falling under my command. Welcome to the 17th unit, Beast Boy".

Beast Boy: " What? I'm a Maverick Hunter and under your command; Dude, just what rank are you?

X smiling: "Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Mega Man X, Captain of the 17th unit and former captain-general of all the maverick hunters".

This time all the titans including Beast boy were in shock.

Beast boy: " Dude what do you mean Captain-General, there's no such rank".

Zero could help but laugh at beast boy reaction.

Zero: " Kid, after Sigma's betrayal, your brother took it upon himself too lead the all the mavericks hunters and his own unit too victory, but still being human and having a secret identity was a little bit too much, so that why Signas was appointed the new General of the Maverick Hunters. So to ease of some pressure of X".

Beast Boy looked at his brother: " Dude how did you ever manage such a life".

X: "It wasn't easy, but I had help from Zero and Dr Cain".

Suddenly Signas communicator went off.

Layer: "Signas come in".

Signas: " This is Signas, over".

Layer: " Sir, the space unit has located SkyLinx, he's badly damaged".

X: "SkyLinx's hurt, what could possibly do that too him?".

Layer: " Sky Links said that it was a new Maverick under Sigma's command. He called himself Omega Red and he was on the Colony Omicron".

Signas: "But colony Omicron has been destroyed".

Layer: " That's the problem, Sky Links said that this Maverick can repair himself".

Dr Cain: " Hmm, well we'll investigate it when we get back, but I doubt that this new maverick can repair himself after such an attack".

Zero: " A new maverick that has an advanced repair system, this should prove to be interesting".

X: " Signas, we better put everyone on high alert".

Signas: " All right X, we'll check it out, and call you if anything comes up".

Alia: " I'll stay and help X coordinate the repairs in the city and I'm also taking my vacation once the repairs are done".

X cocked up an eyebrow; "Vacation?".

Alia: " David, you do realize that I haven't had a vacation since I started working with you".

X: " But where are you going too stay?"

Alia smiling: " Don't worry I'm sure YOU'LL think of something".

X: " Oh right………. WHATTTTTT?".

Alia: " You heard me buddy, you're going too take care of me and tend to my every needs".

X: " But, but…".

Alia: " No buts, you made me worry sick about you and now you're going too pay".

X sighed in defeat: " All right"

Raven: " Wow, the strongest reploid in the universe and he can't even deal with women".

X glared at Raven who was innocently whistling a tone.

The boys on the other hand where laughing at X's situation".

Beast boy laughing: " Wow bro she's got you on a leash".

Zero: " I'll stay for 10 days too help Beast boy learn more skills with his saber".

Beast boy stopped laughing and looked at Zero.

Beast boy: " Ah man, can't I ever catch a break?".

X: " Beast boy, Zero's more suited to train you with your sword fighting skills, he has a SA rank for sword battle, while my sword rank is between B and A".

Beast boy: " But what about those moves you taught me?.

X: " Those were a few moves that Zero taught me, but trust me he'll show you moves that you wouldn't dream of doing".

Beast boy: " Then what rank are you then bro?"

X: " I'm also a SA rank, because of my fighting skills".

Beast boy: " Dude, just how many ranks are there any way".

Zero: " There's the D- rank for new recruit, C- rank for beginner, B- rank of intermediate, A- rank for advanced, S- rank for special class and SA-rank for Special Advanced class.

X: " Like I said before, your rank is between C- and B- rank, but your dragon form gives you an edge".

Beast boy: " Man, I still have a lot too learn".

Zero: " Yup, so starting tomorrow your ass belongs too me, maggot".

Beast boys cast his head downwards.

Dr Cain: " Then it's agreed, X, Alia and Zero will stay behind, while Signas and I conduct the investigation".

X: " Another thing doctor Cain, I want too Pops too be Beast boy advisor and all around support".

Doctor Cain: " Hmm, I see Pops would be the most logical support for Beast boy".

Beast boy: " Whose Pops?"

Alia: " Don't worry you'll meet him later, I give him a call; He's probably with the recovery team".

X: " Alia, have him bring some us some clothes from the mobile base and some money for this time sector".

Alia: " All right X".

Just then Signas communicator went off.

Mobile base operator: " This is mobile base to commander Signas, please respond".

Signas: " This is Signas"

Mobile base operator: " Sir, the build-team has taken an estimate of the damage; A total of 33 cities blocks was destroyed by the mavericks; If we work 24/7 we should be able too restore the city in 15 days".

Signas: " That's good and also have the recovery team retrieve the injured and death for the cloning and recovery process".

Mobile base operator: " Yes sir".

X: " This is captain X, have the teleport system ready for me, set on these following coordinates I'm sending you and send a team to coordinates Z-12 too recover Vile and Sparkmandrills parts and every item that they brought from the future".

Voice: " X is that you?"

X: " Hey Pops, how ya been?"

Grandpa: "Don't hey "Pops" me, boy. Where the hell were you?".

X: " Ah, don't be like that Pops. I was on a mission and I finally met Beast boy".

Pops: " Well it's about time, you met him; seeing as your fighting mavericks all the time".

X: " Same old pops; Say Pops can you come by the titans tower and bring the usual time travel survival gear and also bring Alia's stuff".

Pops: " Ok; anything else?".

X: " Bring a ride-chaser, so I can hook up Beast boy with a ride and the special clothing from my old trainings day with my sensei".

Signas cocked up an eyebrow after hearing X request is old uniform

Pops: " No problem kid, I'll be there in 15 minutes".

Beast boy: " Bro what's a ride-chaser?"

X: " You'll see it once it gets here"

Signas: " X, are planning on calling upon that man?"

X nodded his head.

Alia flinched a little.

Alia: " X ARE YOU INSANE, THAT MAN HAS NO SENSE OF DECENSIE".

Zero: " Yeah X, I mean he's good and all but he's not someone I'd recommend"

X: "Look guys I know you don't like him, but if it wasn't for his training I wouldn't be able too fight the way I do now and you have to take in account that he'll be able too teach Beast boy more moves that I didn't have time too teach him".

Dr Cain: " X is right, like him or not he's the best at what does".

Alia groaned: " Fine, but if that man so much as looks at me or touch me, I'll kill him".

Beast boy: " Dude, you mean someone taught you how too fight, but I thought that you were a natural".

X: " Gar we all have to start somewhere; when I came Mega Man X, I realized that brute force wasn't the only answer in defeating the mavericks; It takes precision, accuracy, timing and skills.

Beast boy: " Dude, the he must be one heck of a fighter".

X: " He is; He's the one that taught me about the martial arts and controlling my chi; So that's why I want him to keep training you after I go back too the future".

Beast boy groaned: " Man, this just isn't my day".

Robin: " Beast boy, you should take this opportunity; it might be good for you and the team".

Starfire: " Yes Beast Boy you must, it will be good for you".

Cyborg: " Yeah BB, I won't be able too kick your butt anymore in real life, but I can still give you a good old fashion "JUMP CITY BUTT WHOOP" on the game station".

Beast boy groaning: " Not you guys too".

Raven: " Besides it will definitely serve as a punishment for all the times you bailed out on training sessions".

Beast boy glared at Raven.

Beast boy sarcastically: " Gee thanks Raven".

Raven smirking: " You're welcome".

Raven self felt a bit sad about what she said, but she couldn't let anyone know of her newfound feelings towards Beast boy

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Robin was beginning to feel jealous of Beast boy, but he didn't show it or so he taught.

X and Zero noticed his body language and gave each other a knowing look.

X: " Robin if you want, I can give you and rest of the team a few tips on improving your team work, but you won't receive any special training".

Robin: " Why not?".

X: " We'll discuss that another time, but are you going to except my offer?

Robin simply nodded is head.

Alia: "Titans, we also request for that you inform the public not to be afraid of the maverick hunters and tell them that we're their allies; but please don't tell them that we're from the future".

Cyborg: "Then what should we tell them?"

Zero: "Just tell them that we're from another galaxy or something and that two of our most wanted criminals escaped to earth".

Raven: "You want us to lie to the public".

Zero: "Needs to be done, or else we'll have your so called villains trying to steal our weapons or time travel tech and we don't want to needlessly engaged them".

X: " Their right. There's no other way; we need to avoid unnecessary panic amongst the population".

Signas: " All right I'll leave you too it; Dr Cain I think it's time we head home and start the investigation on this new maverick".

Dr Cain nodded his head.

Dr Cain: " All right everyone, we'll see you back home and titans take care".

X: " All right Signas, Dr Cain see back in the future".

With that a portal opened and Dr Cain and Signas went through it.

Beast boy: "So I guess we'll have too inform the Mayor on what's been going on, so that he can make a televised speech to the public".

X: "Titans make sure you don't say anything that will freak them out and Alia I think it's best you go with them as a representative of the maverick hunter".

Alia smiled mischievously: " Ooh all right, I just add this to the list of favors that you owe me".

X just groaned.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an approaching vehicle.

As they looked they saw something that looked like a jet ski making it's way across the water.

Starfire: "Friends, what is that?".

X: "That's your new ride Beast boy".

Beast boy looked in disbelief: " Dude, you mean that's mine!".

X: " This is your standard regulation Maverick Hunter transport vehicle".

Cyborg: "WHAAAAAAT, how can you let BB drive such a thing I don't even let him drive the T-car; besides he doesn't even have a license".

Robin: " Yeah X what's the deal in giving Beast boy all of these things?".

X looked at them seriously: " My reasons are my own".

That made the team back off immediately.  
As the ride-chaser made it way on land, it stopped in front of the titans, they saw that no one was driving it and that only a ball shaped thing was connected to the controls.

Beast boy was looking at his new bike in awe. It was painted green and it didn't have any tires.

There was a wing tail on the back in the middle kind of like the ones used on military jets and in front was a laser cannon was mounted between steering mechanism and some kind of oval shaped that served as a wheel. There was a rest place also for his feet.

Beast boy:" Dude, this is even better then a moped".

X, Zero and Alia just smiled.

X: " Beast boy once I get back I'm going to teach you how to use it".

Beast boy: " Don't forget about teaching me how too drive shadow".

X nodded his head in approval.

Beast boy: " Huh, what's this thing?"

Beast boy tapped the ball shaped thing.

Suddenly a small arm emerged from the ball and it gave Beast boy a little electrical shock on his chest.

Beast boy: " OWWWWWWWWW, dude what the hell is that thing?"

Suddenly four legs with wheels attached emerged from the ball, as a visor revealed it self.

Ball: " Show some respect too your elders boy".

Beast boy: " What the? Why you, I ought a….".

Beast boy felt a hand on his shoulder.

X: "Beast boy, I like you to meet "POPS", he's your new advisor and he'll be helping you out of some tough situation that may arise".

Pops: "This is the your brother I'm suppose to watch over?".

X: " Yeah, Pops meet Garfield Logan A.K.A Beast boy".

Pops: " Well he does look a lot stronger now compared to the historical records and he doesn't seem to have that stupid look on his face any more".

The titan's just snickered at the comment.

Beast boy: " Man, why does everyone keep saying I had a stupid look".

Zero: " Well, you got to admit Beast Boy, you weren't exactly the smartest on the team, but now you have new chance to prove everyone wrong".

Beast boy: " Huh, thanks Zero".

X: " Pops, I want you to stay in past and look after Beast boy and make sure he stays in shape after I go back to the future".

Pops: " No problem; I brought the stuff you asked for".

X: " Thanks Pops, I new I could count on you".

Pops: " So where am I going to stay?".

X: " Don't worry about that, I got it all figured out".

Raven: " I hate to break up this conversation, but shouldn't we go to the Mayor's office?".

Alia: " She's right we should go".

X's communicator started beeping.

Mobile base operator: "Calling commander X, the teleport system is online and coordinates are set".

X: " Excellent, I'll teleport once I'm done here".

Mobile base operator: " Yes Sir"

Starfire: " Friend X where are you going?"

X: " I'm going after Slade and don't worry I'll give him your regards".

Robin just grumbled, because he knew better then to mess with X or Zero.

Beast boy: " All right bro see you later".

X: " I'll see you and the titans later".

Pops: "Don't forget your training uniform".

X thanked Pops as he took a long metal suitcase in his hand and teleported off.

Alia: " Well I guess we should be going too, but there's know way we can fit your car".

Zero: " No sweat Alia, I'll use the maggots ride-chaser; so you can ride with me".

Alia sweat dropped.

Alia: " No thanks Zero, I'll ride with…".

Before Alia could finish her sentence, Zero grabbed her by the hands and took off with Alia screaming in the background.

The titans just sweat dropped at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them.

Cyborg: "Well let's get going".

Pops: " I'll wait for you in the tower".

With that the titans took off in the T-Car.

Pops in the mean time made his way inside the tower; the security system did even pose a challenge system.

Once inside he looked around.

In the living room he saw a large monitor.

Pops: " Might as well learn from the humans in past".

He was about to connect to the monitor when suddenly he felt something moist around his head trying to bite him.

Pops: "AUWWWWWWWWWW, GET OFF OF ME"

He shook his attacker violently off him; his attacker was none other then Silkie who taught that Pops was his new chew toy.

Pops took out his small arm, and send a small charge of electricity to it.

Pops: " I don't what you are, but you not biting me any more today".

Silkie and Pops where staring at each other in a genuine western showdown.

Both stared at each other for any sign of weakness.

Then suddenly they charged at each other.

Needless to say the living room would not survive this battle.

The Titans along with Alia and Zero arrived at the mayor's office.

They stopped infront of the mayor's office.

Alia got of the ride chaser, her head spinning from her experienced of riding with Zero.

Alia: " Zero, I'll never ride with you again".

Zero: " Oh come on Alia it wasn't that bad".

Alia glared at Zero.

Alia: " IT WASN'T THAT BAD! Incase you hadn't noticed you jumped almost every ramp available in the city and almost killed a few of the criminal element.

Flash back

Beast boy: " Dude, Zero's going to trash my bike if he keeps jumping ramps like that".

Robin: "That guy knows how too handle a bike, wonder if he could teach me some tricks".

Raven: " Whatever the case I don't think Alia is enjoying the ride"

As the titans looked on they could see Alia clearly screaming.

Alia: "SLOW DOWN, ZERO"

Zero: " WHAT?".

ALIA: " I SAID SLOW DOWN".

Zero: "Sorry can't hear ya; oh look another ramp".

Zero increased the speed of the ride-chaser as he was about to jump the ramp.

Suddenly he noticed a man stealing an elderly woman purse.

Old lady: "THIEF, SOMEBODY STOP HIM".

With almost have of the police force killed by the mavericks the city was under powered in police force.

Zero chased the man on Beastboy's ride-chaser.

Sticking out his hand he grab the man by his collar and dragged the man on his butt on the asphalt road.

Making a 180 turn he headed towards the old lady.

Zero handing the purse to the old lady: " Here you go MAM"

Old lady: " Thank you young man".

Zero looked at the man.

Zero: " If you ever do anything like this again, I'll castrate you.

Zero threw the thief in a nearby garbage can.

With that Zero and Alia sped of.

Cyborg: " Did you see that?"

Robin: "He just captured a criminal with out getting of his bike".

Starfire: " Friends, the Maverick Hunters, seem to be not only strong but very agile".

Beast boy: " Yeah, they are Star and too think I'm going to work with them"

As they where approaching their destination they heard a bank alarm go off.

Guns could be heard firing, as they saw masked man run into a car.

Robin: " Cy, step on it".

Cyborg: " Allright finally some action".

Zero passed the T-car with easy.

Cy: " Dude, he just passed me".

Raven: " I think we can sit this one out and just watch"

As they robbers off, Zero give chase.

Masked robber 1: " All right we did it, the haul of a life time".

Masked robber 2: " Yeah, with no cops and the titans nowhere to be seen, this is our lucky day".

Masked robber 3 driving: " Hey, someone's chasing us".

Masked robber 1: " Who is that guy, is he a titan?".

Masked robber 2: " I don't know who the hell he is, but lets blast that Mother FCKER".

The robber started firing at Zero and Alia.

Zero: "Alia stay behind me".

Alia: " What the hell do you think I'm doing".

Zero: " Damn I can fire my blaster or else I blow up their car and killing them in the process and I can't get next to them or they'll shoot Alia".

Zero then saw a ramp.

Zero grinned: "Alia, hold on thight".

Alia: " What are you planning".

Zero increased the speed of the ride chaser.

The ride-chaser jumped the ramp at full speed.

Masked robber 2: "Where the hell did he go?

Masked robber 1: " How the hell should I know?

Suddenly they saw a shadow above them.

Before they knew it, their car was split in half.

Zero had used the ride-chaser special dash attack to cut the car in have.

The cops arrived and surrounded the criminals who were still in shock at what happened.

Beast Boy: " No way, my bike can do that? That's so cool!".

Raven: " I have to admit that some fancy driving".

Robin: " Yeah, that was impressive".

Robin hated to admit it, but his bike skills were no match against Zero's bike skills.

With that the team arrived at the mayor's office.

End Flash back.

The titans went inside followed by Zero and Alia.

Once inside the mayor office, they found the mayor being consulted by his team on the damaged and causalities.

Mayor: " Titans, I gather this isn't a social visit".

Robin: " Know it's not".

Mayor: "Well as you can see crime is up, the repairs are going to cost us billions and we don't have enough funds to cover the cost".

Robin: That won't be a problem mayor, they city is being repaired as we speak".

Mayor assistant: " What how?".

Alia: " I'll explain it to you".

Mayor looked at Alia and Zero

Mayor: " And who might you be?".

Alia: "I'm Alia representative of the Maverick Hunters and this is Zero".

Mayor: " Maverick Hunters? I've never heard you before?".

Alia: " You might say where from another galaxy".

Mayor and his staff looked them in disbelief.

Robin: " It's true mayor and their here to help".

Alia: "2 days ago 2 of our most wanted criminals escaped here and came to earth, where they went on a rampage. They've been taken care off and now we repairing the damaged don by them".

Mayor: " I find that hard to believe, but sins the titans bounced for you we'll take any help we can get".

Alia: "Then we need you send a televised message to the people, not to be afraid of the Maverick Hunters".

Mayor: "Agreed".

With that the mayor send out a televised message to the people.

Meanwhile Slade was at his new hideout; thinking of a way to take out Beast boy and the titans.

Slade was replaying every fight scene that had showed Beast boy new fighting style.

He was familiar with any of these moves.

Slade: " How did Beast boy become so strong? He was never like this; he must have taken some sort of new muscle enhancement".

Voice: " He didn't take anything, he just trained".

Slade turned around and he saw a man in purple-blue like uniform with a silver belt a triangle shaped sword and a red scarf around his lower face.

His hair was brown and his eyes were green.

Slade: "I see I have visitor and I don't have any milk and cookies".

Man smirking: "Don't worry about being a good host, knowing your reputation you'd just try and poison me".

Slade amused: " Then I guess we have to do this the hard way; Robots attack".

But to Slade's surprise none of his robots appeared.

Man:" Sorry I already took them out, so that we can have a little heart to heart".

Slade: "I got to give you credit, you got a lot of balls breaking in here and facing me like this".

The man just smirked at Slade's comment.

Slade: " But if you've come seeking your death, I'll be happy to oblige".

Man: " You won't win Slade, I'm in a whole different league".

Slade's hand reached for the blaster behind him and he aimed it at the man.

Slade: " Your pretty cocky young man, just like Robin; I'd like to know more about you but I can sense you'll become a nuisance, so forgive if I finish this quickly".

Man: "Funny I was thinking the same thing".

Slade fired the weapon at man, but what happened next surprised him.

The man just caught the bullet in his bare hand.

Man: " Such a weak weapon".

Slade was shocked at what had transpired, this man wasn't the Flash or Superman.

Slade began to firing at the man, but the man just dodged the bullets as he came closer.

Once in front of Slade, the man cut the blaster in half with his sword.

Slade began throwing punches at the man, but he just dodged them with ease.

Slade jumped into the air and came down with a kick towards his attacker.

The man simply twirled his body as Slade's feet connected with the ground and slammed his elbow into the back of Slade head.

A crack was heard from the helmet.

Man: " Guess they don't make them like they used too, but if it's all the same to you I'd rather break you neck with my bare hands".

Slade became angry and ran toward the man throwing a barrage of punches at him.

As before the man just dodge the punches.

Slade threw a punch towards the man's face, but this time the man caught it with both his hands.

Slade looked at him in surprise, just as the man elbow slammed into his face, making him lose his balance.

Slade: "Aargh".

A fist connected with his face making it break of completely.

Slade now feared the worst as another fist connected with his exposed face.

Slade looked through his bleeding eye just to see another punch connect with his face.

The man use jump round house kick, which connected with his stomach and send him flying towards a brick wall.

Man: " You know, finding you was easy, I should just kill you here and get it over with, but you still have a purpose".

Slade was now in extreme pain: " Who are you and what do you want?".

Man: "My name is Strider and what I wanted was to beat you up, in repayment for what you did to me 23 years ago".

Slade coughing blood: "Do you have any idea of how much sense that made".

Strider" Maybe this will jock your memory".

Strider pulled out a needle and threw it at Slade.

Slade looked at the needle as he saw the "W" symbol on it.

He was now terrified, for he now knew who he was fighting.

Slade: " Your Beast boy's brother; How did you survive? That virus was one of a kind".

Strider smirked: " Just think about it carefully".

Slade: " Thought about events that had transpired, the it suddenly dawn at him".

He looked at the man in fear.

Slade: " Your Mega Man X; you're the one who trained Beast boy".

Strider: "You're smarter then you look, but if you don't mind I'm going to finish this".

Slade: " Why are you doing this?"

Strider: "Because you tried to kill me and for making my kid brother suffer, but mostly just to erase your memory".

Slade then recalled Beast boy's words.

Slade Flash back:

Beast Boy: "Under normal circumstance I would be enraged, you first took away my brother, then Terra, but you know what Slade, when you do something evil too someone, it may just come back and bite you in the ass".

End Slade Flash back

Slade couldn't move a muscle; his body was numb from the beating he took.

Strider (who is David) pulled out the memory eraser and wiped Slade mind clean of any info about him, Wily, Dr Light and Beast boy's identity.

Then Strider knocked him out with a sleeping gas.

Once done Strider used "magnetic pulse emitter" and destroyed every electronic equipment in Slade hide out.

All the files about Beast boy and the titans he took them with him.

A while later Slade woke up on a bed.

Slade how did I get here?

Voice: " Master Slade, are you all right?"

He recognized the voice it was his butler.

Slade:" What happened?".

Butler: " Sir I received a phone call, telling me to come get you and once I arrived I saw you lying against the wall severely beaten".

Slade: " Tried to move but he couldn't".

Butler: Sir, the doctor said that it was a miracle that your alive, if those blows where any harder you would have died; he said you'd have to stay at least a year in bed".

Slade somehow doubted that it was a miracle.

Slade: "What about the hide out?".

Butler: "Everything's destroyed Sir, nothing could be salvage.

Slade just grumbled something.

It seemed he had a new enemy more powerful then the titans that he couldn't remember.

Back at the T- tower the titans along with Alia and Zero arrived.

Once inside the living room they where surprised to find the living room totally destroyed.

Zero: " You kid's of 21st century sure are pigs".

Beast boy: "Dude looks like a war zone in here".

Pops: " There you are".

Zero: "Pops what happened here".

Pops: "I was attacked by some mutant creature".

Starfire gasped: " SILKIE".

Cyborg: " You and Silkie duke it out".

Pops: " Yeah that thing was hell bent on eating me".

Zero: "What's a Silkie?"

In answer they hear a CHOMP sound.

Zero: "What the hell? Get this #$#$#$&# off of my hair".

Silkie was chewing on Zero's long blond hair.

Starfire: "Bad Silkie, you shouldn't try and eat our guests".

Beast boy just laughed at his Zero predicament.

Zero: " Laugh no maggot, if taught X's training was hard wait till you train with me".

Beast boy stopped laughing immediately.

Alia: "Speaking of which I wonder how X is doing?".

Robin: " I still say he should have taken us with him. We could have stopped him once and for all".

Beast boy: " That wouldn't logical, if we took down Slade with the help of X, who know how the time stream changed".

The team looked at Beast boy in shock.

Beast boy: " What, I read a lot books, while X was training me.

Raven cocked up an eyebrow: " You read books?".

Beast boy: " With nothing else to do, what more was there" .

Suddenly the door open and X came through it.

X: " What happened here?".

Raven: " Just a little mishap".

X:" Robin, I think this belongs to you".

X gave the Robin a disk with all their info on it.

Robin: "Where did you this?".

X: " Took it from Slade and you don't have to worry about him for the time being; I erased his memory of Beastboy".

Beast Boy: "Dude that's awesome".

Robin just grumbled.

Raven: " Well with that done, let's clean up this place".

Everyone agreed with Raven.

As they where cleaning up the living room, Control Freak suddenly appeared out of the television.

Control Freak: "Greetings Titans. It is I your greatest nemesis Control Freak".

As Control Freak opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered hearing was two voices yelling: "SHORYUKEN".

THE END.

**A/N:** Well ladies and gentlemen, it's been a blast writing this story.

So let me know what you think.

If I get more then 11 reviews I'll start on the EPILOGUE chapter of Beastboy's older brother.

Also if you want to see David in his Strider suit and Beast boys Ride-Chaser go to my profile.

I'm sorry if the ride-chaser pic is to small but it was the best I could find.


	15. update

Hi everyone, new epilogue story of Beast boy older brother is up.

It's called "Brothers In Arms"


End file.
